


Snow

by Dossennus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossennus/pseuds/Dossennus
Summary: Edric and Emira's latest prank on their sister leads to unforseen consequenses and a growing tear in the bond between the siblings. Trying to be better, the siblings fight to mend their relationship by being there for each other and standing up for one another. Still, they have to deal with the largest obstacle to become better. Namely, facing their parents.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Alador Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Odalia Blight
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152





	1. Not so Predictable

Slowly opening the wooden door I could begin to see the three examiners sitting by a large desk covered in neatly stacked pieces of paper. Before I could get a better look I was given a shove to the side.

“Don’t hog the view.” Emira whispered, taking a look through the crack.

“Just bend down and watch from there!” I whispered, shoving her back. Emira gave a huff and bent down a little but was still pressing against me.

“I wanna get the best angle of her face!”

“You think I don’t?” I replied.

I carefully opened the door further, stopping right after I got a full view of Amity's face.

Looking at her, there was not a single stray hair, not one wrinkle on her uniform much less a spot of dirt on her shoes.

“Titan, how stuck up she is! She's just unbearable to look at in the exam period.” I exclaimed, still keeping my voice down looking down at Emira.

“Makes it just the more satisfying when she falls on her face though, doesn't it?” She looked back at me with a grin forming on her face. It proved contagious and I felt a grin forming on my face as well.

“She’s gonna-” I started before Emira interrupted me. “Shhh. It’s starting.” She snapped her gaze towards the crack and I followed suit.

“Miss Blight.” one examiner said, looking up from the paper in front of them. “I have heard very good things about your performance. I expect this to be a nice change of pace from the previous attempts made by students this day.”

“Why yes! I too have been looking forward to what the most promising witch of your generation has to show us today.” another examiner chimed in.

“I can assure you both that the most gifted student I have ever taught will be sure to meet your expectations if not surpass them as she has shown great ability in taking my teachings into practice.” the third examiner said pridefully, being Amity's teacher.

“Sheesh! No wonder she’s so full of herself!” I complained.

“Yeah! If I didn’t think she needed to be put a few dozen pegs before I certainly do now! Just look at her smug face!” Emira responded.

Amity had her chin way up and with her eyes closed fitted a neat little smile across her face.

“Ugh!” I blurted out maybe a little bit too loud making me and Emira quickly pull back. Peeking once again through the crack we looked around the room making sure no one heard me. Giving me a stern look Emira gave me a push giving her a better view. A bit embarrassed I didn’t do anything about it.

“Whenever you’re ready, Miss Blight.” said the first examiner.

“It will be my pleasure, professor.” Amity responded, getting me to promptly roll my eyes. Amity turned towards a large clay jar besides her taking off its lid.

“Abomination, rise!” she commanded, striking a pose. When nothing happened and a long silence befell the room, Emira turned towards me, our grins widening.

Amity’s eyes were filled with worry when she saw the confused looks of her examiners. Her eyes darted towards where she expected to see a large abomination, her face dropping as she realized that there was nothing there.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Blight?” the second examiner asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“No!” Amity managed to exclaim. She grabbed a hold of the jar and peeked inside.

Emira and I had to suppress our snickering as Amity's face began to display a worried look of disbelief.

A miniscule hand grabbed the edge of the jar from the inside followed by an equally tiny leg that lifted its body to a standing position on the edge of the jar. The examiners all squinted and shared Amity's look of disbelief as they stared at an abomination no larger than a coin standing before them.

The room was completely still until the small abomination raised its arms triumphantly.

I felt a fit of laughter bubbling up from my stomach and both Emira and I had to muffle our fits by pressing the pit of our elbow over our mouths.

Amity's face paled and she turned towards her examiners worried out of her mind. It only got worse when the faces of the examiners shifted from confusion to irritation.

“Are you trying to make a mockery of the exam, Miss Blight?” the first examiner asked sternly.

Before Amity could respond the second examiner continued “I had hoped the rebelliousness of your previous mentor had gone you by, but it seems I was mistaken.”

While Amity got scolded the tiny abomination jumped down from the jar and unto the floor. From there it made its way to Amity's shoes.

“I am very disappointed in you Amity. I know you certainly didn’t learn such baseless foolery from me.” her teacher said, giving the other examiners a side glance and relaxing his shoulders when he saw the other examiners shaking their heads, agreeing with his statement.

“Please, this-” Amity said with a weak voice before swallowing and raising her volume “Please, this is not my abomination. Someone must have switched out mine. Look!” Amity said desperately, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket.

“I have the list of ingredients here. If you look at it you can-” Amity took a step towards the three examiners but stumbled and fell over their desk knocking over the stacks of paper sending them all over the classroom floor.

The examiners quickly stood up taking a step back from the mess.

Emira turned to me, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping but still smiling. Her breath was stuck in her throat before she let it out giving a surprised but amused sound.

“We didn’t make it do that, did we?!”

I gave her a knowing smile. “I got the idea this morning and thought it was too good to pass up.”

Frantically looking around herself in confusion Amity spotted her shoelaces tied to each other. She quickly looked towards the examiners hoping to explain herself but before she could form the words the first examiner spoke with anger.

“Miss Blight! You have made a fool out of me and my colleagues and I will not stand for it! Thankfully for you you at least managed to create an abomination making me unable to fail you. I will however give you the lowest possible passing grade something you should be more than content with considering today's display. Now leave!”

Amity gave a desperate look between the examiners whose faces remained undeterred. A look of defeat spread across Amity's face as she looked to the ground and stood herself up before she ripped apart the knot on her shoelaces in frustration. She then hurried towards the door.

Not realising it before I felt myself getting tugged by my collar by Emira, I knew that it was time for us to leave.

Making sure to tread light I could hear Amity opening the door while we hurried down the hall. Hearing the door being shut just after we rounded a corner Emira and I held our breaths hoping Amity didn’t spot us.

Taking in the silence for a few seconds I slowly let out my breath, Emira doing the same. Carefully peaking around the corner I could see Amity standing in the middle of the hallway one hand clenching her face while the other was balled into a fist by her side. I began to feel the hint of an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and whispered to Emira in an effort to suppress it.

“Look, a wild tomato!” I said referring to Amity’s bright red face, not too impressed by my own joke.

Emira hesitantly looked around the corner. “ Oh wow, that one is as ripe as they come.” she replied, getting me to forget how bad my own joke was and letting out a chuckle which Emira joined me in.

The feeling in my stomach was, if not gone, certainly suppressed and I thought it best to take my leave.

I nodded towards the exit and Emira gave a confirming nod.

We exited the front door of Hexside blending into the crowd of students leaving and entering the school. The fear of being noticed by Amity lingered in us until this moment and we finally dared to talk at our usual volume.

“Now THAT is how you take down someone’s ego.” Emira said, content with herself.

“You got that right.” I said, trying to grab at the feeling of contentment myself, but only partly grasping it.

“I think we should take the long way home though.” Emira suggested “I don’t want to run into Mittens on the way.”

“Good call. Let’s give her the chance to cool off.”

We headed for the path to the left of Hexside leading to the cliffside by the forest. Walking along the dirt path we were cast in the shadows of the long trees to our right with the sound of waves crashing against the cliffside to our left.

“I still think the abomination lifting its arms is what truly made the prank a work of art.” Emira said.

“I have to say, I begrudgingly agree. Seeing it in practice it really gave the prank the x factor it needed. I thought my added little surprise was what was gonna give it the lift it needed, but…” I said, interrupted by my own thoughts. I knew why the bad feeling had come to me and why it just now started to return. The last bit didn’t sit right.

Noticing Emria looking at me quizzingly out of the corner of my eye I hurried to say “I dunno...It didn’t turn out the way I wanted it to.”

Emira turned her head back forward tilting it in the process.

“Well, I thought it was pretty funny.” Emira responded. “But maybe it didn’t really fit in all that well with the rest of the prank… I dunno.”

The bad feeling in my stomach grew. I really began to regret adding the last part. Tying her shoelaces in and of itself wasn’t all that bad, not even making her fall in front of her examiners. But when I instructed the abomination to do it the day before, I hadn’t considered enough how it would really add insult to injury.

“I wouldn’t beat myself up about it though.” Emira continued “You just tied her shoelaces together.”

“Yeah, but it really turned out bad for her because of it. She maybe had a chance of explaining herself if I hadn't made her mess up the examiners’ papers.”

“Maybe. You never know. And it isn’t like you planned for that to happen.”

But it was my fault it did happen and that is what matters at the end of the day. “Yeah…” I said only a little doubtful and made sure it sounded a bit more optimistic so Emira didn’t feel like she had to reassure me further. She was good at that. Especially after doing morally questionable pranks, for better or for worse. But I still really appreciated it.

“We’ll just have to be extra nice to her for a while to make up for it. Worked OK last time. We haven’t heard anything more about the diary since we made that extra effort.” I said, partially convincing myself that it wasn’t as bad as my stomach made it out to be.

“Yeah, you’re right. Even though we mostly annoyed her while tagging along with her she hasn’t brought it up since before we went to train at the knee. Maybe little mittens have a soft spot for us after all.” Emira said in a mocking manner.

“Oh, a huge soft spot. She can’t get enough of us.” I said chuckling. “But to be fair it may be because we went to the knee for her sake and focused on her entrance exam.”

“We did do that, didn’t we?” Emira said, a bit surprised by herself. “Huh...”

We walked in silence for a bit, me thinking about how it didn’t occur to me that we are helping her out until now, Emira probably doing the same.

After being in my thoughts for quite a while I asked "What are you thinking for the evening then, sis?”

Emira clicked her tongue. “Haven’t thought about it really. Not much going on lately. Might practice that material changing illusion spell.”

“Still haven’t gotten that down? That's kind of sad Em.” I said, giving a smug glance.

“Oh shut it you. You can only do it because you got a head start. Practicing during vacation you nerd.”

We continued like that going back and forth playfully while walking further down the path. It certainly was the long way round but I didn’t mind and as far as I could tell Emira didn’t either. I was reminded that it was a really nice path, certainly at this time of day. Being cooled off by the shades from the trees with the sun periodically peeking out between the treetops. Not to mention the seemingly endless ocean on the other side blending in with the sky. Being so long it had been a while since I last walked down it.

After a while of banter I gave in after a particularly hard hitting remark from Emira. I knew I couldn’t top it so I lifted my hands defensively and said “Alright, alright. I yield.” Emira already had a smug smile ready, knowing I couldn’t top her remark.

We walked in silence after that, taking in the scene. I could feel a smile that had formed on my face. So subtle I barely noticed it. It was certainly something I welcomed. It got me to think about how my smiles usually only are of the smug, teasing or jokingly kind. What I had now was a warmer kind of smile.

I looked over at Emira and noticed that her face had shifted from her previous smug smile to one that was exactly the same as mine. We usually only enjoy ourselves through pranks, teasing and layers of irony so it was nice to see Emira with this kind of smile.

I quickly buried the thought that if I said that out loud I would only be made fun of. I would be concerned if she didn't really. Luckily I managed to focus on the smile we shared. The fact that we shared it and knowing that Emira too experienced the same warmness from it as me made me catch myself in having a different kind of smile on my face.

One that was much warmer.

We had the chance to enjoy ourselves for quite a while, but soon enough I could spot the tower of Blight Manor peaking above the trees. I took in a deep breath savoring the scene one last time. Our walking speed slowed as the manor grew before us. We went from walking in the shadow of the trees to the shadow of our home. This one seemingly darker.

We made our way past the gate and up the stone steps before reaching the door. Emira opened it and following her I was immediately hit with the stillness of the air. I was pretty used to it but having just walked along a path where the smell of ocean met with that of the forest I had a hard time not letting out a sigh. Closing the door I got a tiny bit of fresh air before it was shut off. Emira was already heading for her room up the stairs. I did the same heading for the west wing.

It was impossible to know if anyone was home considering how large the manor was. The only sound to be heard was my own feet hitting the stone floor. Walking past a great many paintings decorating the walls I eventually reached my room.

Being the closest room to the forest it was cold and dark. The sun was allowed little access to my room by the towering trees outside my window.

I saw it best to change out of my uniform in favor of my usual outfit adding a matching jacket to keep me warm.

Drawing a spell circle I lit the candles scattered around my room. The candles lit up my uncomfortably large room showing how empty it really was. The only thing besides my bed closet and desk was a bookshelf and a couple of shelves decorated with expensive gifts given to me and my siblings from associates of our parents when they visited.

Throwing myself on my bed I searched for what to do with myself. I usually look at penstagram or study, but looking through a feed of people I know very little about yet again felt grooling today. And having already finished my exams I had little patience for more studying. I tried to just relax and hoped that would get the time to pass. Looking at the decorated ceiling of my room gave little for my brain to do though and my thoughts drifted towards the last thing I wanted to think about.

I just repeatedly thought to myself how easy it would be to just not trip over my little sister.

How it was a last second thing I did.

How I didn’t tell Emira about it beforehand.

That I could have thought through what could happen just a bit and I wouldn’t have to end up being such a bully to Amity.

Emira didn’t react to it harshly though so maybe Amity wouldn’t take it up as bad as I thought she would. That was probably the greatest consultation I had.

It got me thinking that I inevitably would have to face Amity though. That was something I dreaded but also couldn’t wait to do. Just so I could stop speculating how bad it would be.

I couldn't bear how it made me so restless and the fact that my room was so quiet that it seemed to multiply my restlessness. I had no choice but to get up.

I headed out of my room and towards the drawing room by the staircase.

It was the usual hangout spot for me and Emia. I usually go there when I’m bored and wait for Emira to do the same. This time too I was the first to arrive.

I slumped down into one of the too many sofas we had in the room considering we had four of them and six chairs in the room.

It was one of the few rooms I liked in the manor. Since our parents never used it the extra furniture was placed here and precious items that had gone out of fashion were placed around the shelves. Damaged family paintings and heirlooms took up the rest of the space. It gave the room character and though it screamed rich it didn’t feel snobbish like most other rooms.

I got the time to pass by looking at several oddities laying around. Being so many of them there were some that I hadn’t looked at in a long time and could to some extent entertain myself by examining.

After a while I heard a door being shut above me and I immediately lost interest in the heirlooms. Looking expectantly at the door I pricked up my ears after the sound of footsteps.

I could feel the veil of dreariness being lifted from me. Titan, how boring everything had been since I got home and still so exhausting.

To my joy the sound of footsteps continued down the stairs and towards the door to the drawing room. Emira appeared in the door quickly spotting me. “

Sup?” she said, slumping down into the sofa to the right of mine.

“What do you think is up?” I asked.

“What?” she said looking at me curiously.

“I said, what do you think is up?”

“Repetition, one-nil.” she said with a grin. Emira can be so fricking sharp sometimes. I let out an amused chuckle.

“Where are you going?” I said

“Am I going somewhere?”

“Were you not?”

“I don’t think so”

“Statement, one-one” I said and Emira let out an amused huff.

“Will you dance for me?” she started.

“What kind would you like?”

“What is one you would like to do?”

“What?”

“Did you not hear what I said?”

“Could you repeat yourself?”

“Would you like me to?”

“I would, wouldn’t I?”

“Rhetoric, two-one.” Emira said. “That was a good one.” she said with a playful smile. I nodded, smiling wider myself.

Emira sat up. “Where are you?”

“Can you not see me?”

“Should I be able to see you?”

“Shouldn’t you at least be able to see my shadow?”

“Is it somewhere around here?” she looked around herself.

“Is it not in the ceiling”? I said as I pointed upwards.

“Why would it be there?”

“...Is-”

“Hesitation, three-one. I win.” Emira slumped down again a jokingly self satisfied smile on her face.

I gave an ironic, half-hearted applause. Sitting there I thought back at the round of Questions with an amused smile on my face. I could have just said ‘Isn’t that the natural place for it?’ damn it. As I looked over at Emira I noticed she had the same smile.

Anxious that the good mood would be ruined by a silence leading to boredom I asked.

“You found anything interesting going on?”

“Nah…”

“...”

“You?”

“Nah, didn’t even check penstagram.”

“I saw that some in our class had a study group session today.”

“Hm”

“...”

“Don’t know if that would be of any help to me. I just think that they are struggling with that material changing illusion” I said teasingly.

Emira raised her eyebrows in a threatening but amused manner. “Shut. Up.” I chuckled in response. “They did not.” she continued.

“It just looked like they were goofing off at the market anyway.” she said a little quieter.

“Oh.” I responded, the mood ruined.

“Do you think that-” Emira started but as I heard the front door being opened she stopped as I shifted my attention towards the door to the hallway.

My mind quickly turned to thoughts about how I should handle Amity’s scolding. I was a bit less worried now, not too sure why. Maybe because it had been a while since the prank and both Amity and I had time to cool off. I have done worse, haven’t I? I think it’s just going to be a bit worse than normal, but I think I still could handle it like I usually do.

The footsteps quickly made their way towards our door and, so quickly I nearly jumped, the door was opened.

Still holding unto the door handle Amity shot Emira a glance. Then she looked at me. Her face was bright red and her breathing was heavy but fast. She violently swallowed and caught me off guard with a loud and stern voice.

“You idiots! You absolute morons!” She looked back at Emira.

“How could you! How could you do that!” she was looking back and forth at us as she spoke.

“Do you know what you did!? I’m already on so, SO thin ice hanging out with Luz and her friends. I cannot-” Amity’s voice shook.

It felt like something was squeezing my gut from the inside.

“I CANNOT handle this right now. Why would-” Amity’s eyes were glazed over as she blinked. “Why would you do that?” she was looking straight at me now and I felt my heart shatter at how desperate she looked.

There was a bit of time for us to respond but I had no words.

“Damn it!” she said and ran towards her room, the door following her and banging shut.

I sat there still staring at the closed door. My mind raced for answers.

Was the prank that bad?

Did I miss something?

Was I just too detached?

I looked over at Emira but she only had the same scared and dumbfounded look as I. I tried to think about what I could have missed and as I followed the thought I felt the feeling in my stomach from earlier today spread to my entire torso and grow tenfold in strength. I felt panic engulf me and my face dropped.

I could see Emira in the corner of my eye looking more and more worried at me. I knew she would get it at any moment now because we both knew what the only thing that would warrant such panic was. I saw her whole body stiffen and her eyes filling with panic. She had got it and it made me feel even worse.

We had to fix this as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how clear it was that they were playing a game of "Questions" while they "said one-nil" etc. Here's a link that briefly explains the game: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Questions_(game)


	2. Conscience

Having the panic subside just a little, my brain had the opportunity to mentally kick itself. 

No, no, no, no, no! 

Idiot, idiot, idiot! 

It felt like it was going to turn itself into mush. 

How could I be so unbelivably stupid? 

Why was there nothing in my brain that reminded me that we had never messed with school-related stuff? 

WHY we never mess with school-related stuff!? Even with all the pressure building up in my head my hands were still pressing against either side of my temples. 

Maybe in the hopes of my head caving in so I didn’t have to imagine what would happen when our parents found out. 

What would happen to our little sister. And yet the thought crept up on me. I couldn’t stand it. In desperation my body leapt up from the sofa. I spotted Emira. She was still stiff as a board. The thought came back to me. We had to fix this. I grabbed her shoulders making her look up at me startled. 

“We must go to school.” I said flatly. 

I pulled at Emira and she started to follow after me. Going into the hallway and heading for the door I stopped. I couldn’t leave Amity so worried. I needed to reassure her, if just a little. Turning around and heading up the stairs I could hear Emira ask me. 

“What?”

“Wait.” I responded simply. I went down the hall and up the second flight of stairs to Amity's room. I gave it a knock.

“We’re going to fix this now.” I said immediately, still not focused on forming the best structured sentences but just saying what was important as quickly as possible. “I’m so, so sorry.”

I didn’t wait for a response. I was most probably not getting one anyway. 

As I returned downstairs Emira was waiting in the doorframe. She started walking out as she spotted me, making me catch up with her. Something that wasn’t too easy considering how fast she was walking. I half-jogged up to her and started speed walking beside her taking the shortest path towards Hexside. It was still a bit of a walk so, to my detriment, images of our parents verbally abusing Amity started to make its way into my mind. Amity holding herself, shaking as she looked down towards the stone floor. A flinch signaling every time a part of her broke from an extra hard hitting remark. Our parents taking a step closer threateningly. And as our parents aren’t ones for empty threats I started paining myself by walking as fast as my body would allow. 

Getting the images clouded by the pain in my legs I gasped for air not realizing I had held my breath for Titan knows how long. I noticed Emira was lagging behind so I slowed down a bit. My legs were still stinging so I was in the clear on that part. We continued like that in silence only hearing our own huffing as we went along the path. I could feel the worrying thoughts creeping up on me now and then but as my legs got more and more tired I managed to turn it into static. Not too soon Hexide appeared before us. We slowed a little bit down. Out of breath I tried to formulate a plan in my head for what we were going to do. It was hard considering the lingering panic in my body and my tiredness. Slowly as we made our way towards the main entrance I managed to make somewhat of a plan.

“We’re gonna have to take the blunt end of this.'' I said.

Emira furrowed her brows with a painful and frustrated expression. I could see she was thinking at a mile a minute.

“Damn...Yeah. You don’t think we could lay the blame on something out of all our control? Like someone cursed her or… I dunno.”

“It’s gonna be a whole thing if it’s a curse and our parents would probably be the first to hear about it. They would probably see through it too.” 

“What if only... one of us takes the blame? And the next time something really bad happens the other could take the blame.”

I understood what Emira was saying. There really was no point in both of us taking the blame if it could be avoided. I couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by it though, especially considering I was the one who took the prank furthest and was going to be the one to take the blame. It was probably quite egotistical for me to think that because I really was the one to blame the most. Still, I wanted us to be in this together. And most importantly I didn’t want to be alone with my parents.

“I see what you’re saying, but when have we done a prank on our own that was not directed at each other? They would see right through that too.” 

Emira rubbed her face in tiredness and frustration. Through her hands she said:

“Let’s just do what has to be done here and take it from there.”

I nodded and we made our way towards the classroom where Amity had her exam. Walking up to the door Emira gave it a couple of modest knocks.

“Yes?” a voice could be heard letting us enter. We walked in and were met with a curious look by Amity’s tacher now alone in the room sorting papers at his desk. His expression shifted to that of a more welcoming one. 

“Oh! Edric and Emira Blight. How nice of you to pay me a visit.” he said. Still, he gave me a bit of a disapproving look for not wearing my uniform while Eimra hadn’t bothered to change out of hers.

“And how may I be of help today?”

I could feel myself freeze up, but knowing that I could keep the conversation going a bit before we had to confess I said:

“We wanted to talk to you about Amity’s exam.”

The teacher's expression shifted to a somber one. “Yes… I was very disappointed in her performance earlier today. I could never expect her to behave in such a manner.”

“Yes, we are aware of what happened... And we have to tell you something about that...eh… incident.” I said, getting more and more nervous. The thoughts of the consequences that would come from us taking the blame, the ones that I had been avoiding until now hit me like a sledgehammer. I could feel my blood running cold and my hands covered in sweat. I knew that our parents weren’t going to beat me up or anything, but just thinking about them made me feel so tiny. I had this terrifying feeling that they were going to somehow break me. That they were going to rip me apart and leave me broken.

“Is everything alright?” the teacher asked. 

“Yes.” I could hear Emira’s hoarse voice to my left. Being pulled out of my head I straightened out my hunched over posture and tried to widen my stance a bit.

Emira cleared her throat. “We’re just worried… about… Amity.” she said quietly.

“Mh, yes. I am too. She was doing so well. I mean, she really excelled in her class. What could have happened?”

I could feel the guilt returning, but my fear ate it whole. 

The teacher gave us a moment to speak but we remained silent.

“Have a talk with her for me would you? Maybe some advice from her older siblings would get to her.” he gave us an uplifting smile. All I could bring myself to do is strain my mouth in the hopes that it would be read as a smile. 

“We will.” I managed to muster out. Having such an urge to leave, I turned on my heel.

As I was about to leave I saw Emira, her body seemingly struggling with itself trying to leave and trying to stay at the same time. I stopped not wanting to leave her like that and feeling my own body pulling me back. But as I saw her body being stilled I felt my own pull to stay subside. Still looking at her she gave me such a defeated and guilty look. I staggered towards the door and when I heard Emira close the it behind us I leaned my body against the wall before sliding down and grabbed my knees while burying my head. I could hear Emira doing the same besides me. Lucky for us the school was nearly empty since Amity was the last to take her exam for the day. I could hear my sister's heavy breath besides me. I found it somewhat difficult to breathe myself. 

I am such a coward. How could I possibly do something like that to Amity? How could I lie to her that we were going to fix this? I thought I was better than this. But I was afraid. I slammed my hand on the floor beside me to get out some of my frustration. I flinched when I felt a hand cover mine before realizing that it was Emira’s and grabbed it. After I felt some of my nerves dissipating I managed to focus on the thought that I was somehow going to fix this. Tightening my grip confidently as to relay my thought I stood up helping Emira to her feet at the same time. 

The trip home was a blur consisting of us facing the ground as we dragged our feet home. My mind felt so overworked and I focused on the monotone sound ringing in my ears to avoid my guilt. The only thought coming to mind was that our parents would arrive late so we could easily skip out on dinner. All I wanted now was to pass out in my bed. Coming up on Blight Manor I closed my eyes the rest of the way knowing the path by heart. After entering I gave Emira one last sombre look but managed to fill it with just a little bit of life reassuring her that we were going to fix this. She looked back at me with tired eyes and gave me a small nod that I could easily have confused for a tic. But I knew she wouldn’t give up on this. We walked to our separate rooms. I barely closed my door before I collapsed on my bed. After a while my tiredness overtook the sea of thoughts in my head and I passed out.

I am the biggest coward. 

This was the first thought that hit me as I regained consciousness. The entire night had consisted of me falling in and out of sleep so getting up was the last thing I wanted to do. Being left with only my poisonous thoughts was an even worse idea though so I reluctantly sat myself up. After rubbing my face for a full minute I decided to freshen myself up. My body didn’t let me sleep past 6:45 am as we always had breakfast at 7. And considering our household etiquette, the worst thing to start off your day was to skip breakfast. 

After making myself look presentable I headed for the dining room. I stopped right before the door frame and made sure my uniform was free of wrinkles and lint. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I was sure my parents didn’t know what had happened yet but they were sharp. So sharp that it felt like they could see right through you. Straightening my posture and clearing my mind I rounded the corner and walked into the dining room. I spotted Odalia and Aldor at the end of the table with Amity sitting at the long side at the opposite of my seat. They had all started eating already. 

Walking to the back of my chair I looked towards my parents and articulately said “Good morning”. After waiting a couple of seconds I took a seat. Looking down at my plate I saw an omelette with garnish and some sliced fruit and thin slices of meat to the side. Carefully I began eating. Stealing a couple of quick glances towards Amity I noticed that she ate at a slower pace. Knowing how much effort she put into looking respectable there really wasn’t anything else that could make one think that there was something off about her. But I knew she was upset. Not focusing on my food I managed to scrape my fork along the plate making a screeching sound. Immediately I felt all my muscles tighten. Without moving my head I quickly looked towards my parents. They had stopped eating and still with their cutlery in their hands lifted their gaze slightly. “I am sorry” I managed to say as articulately as before. I felt a headache coming on and my teeth clenching together didn’t help. My body became uncomfortably warm. Odalia and Alador resumed eating but I felt commanded to stay still, my body too scared to move. Slowly I raised my cutlery again and without touching the plate bagan to eat. To my delight Emira entered the room doing the same routine as me. It felt nice having her besides me and I could feel myself calming down a bit.

Noticing Odalia setting down her cutlery and Aladore doing the same she spoke. “We will be away for the next few days. I expect you to fulfill your duties as normal and see to the manor while we are gone.”

We all gave a clear nod as Odalia and Alador left the table and headed for the door. The air losing its harshness I felt my shoulders relax and I let myself lean against the back of my chair. Feeling like I could breathe again without the fear of being too loud a thought came to mind. What would our parents being away have to say for our predicament? Was there any way we could fix this and get away unpunished? I gave Emira a thoughtful glance. It seemed like her brain was churning as much as mine. I noticed Amity standing up and readying herself to leave.

“Waint. Amity.” Emira exclaimed. It was strange hearing Emira calling our sister anything but “Mittens”. Amity slowed down a bit before hesitantly stopping. “We’re really sorry. We didn’t think this would happen. And we know we took it too far.” her voice became hoarse. “We’re fixing this now. Please don’t worry we’re really…” she sighed noticing that she was rabeling. “We promise to fix this.” Amity's head fell a bit to the side, her back still facing us before she left the room.

Emira and I looked at each other for a second before looking off in thought. “You think that we can intercept the letter telling our parents that we messed up Amity’s exam?” I asked.

Emira furrowed her eyebrows before lifting her head, losing some of its tenseness.

“...Yeah...if we… If we made an illusion of either Odalia or Alador when the telegram arrives we could make sure it never actually reached them.” Emira looked at me hopefully, her eyes asking me to find any holes in the plan. A hope rising in my gut, I turned the plan around in my head scanning for leaks. And as I couldn’t find any we couldn’t handle I looked at Emira with a joyful and relieved smile before her own face matched mine. I could feel the knot in my stomach and chest loosening and relief washing over me. I had the urge to hug Emira but not remembering the last time we gave each other a genuine hug I chose not to.

“Titan!” Emira yelled in relief “We’re actually going to fix this.” she let out a soft cuckle. “I mean, it won’t be easy impersonating Alador or Odalia, but…” she nodded her head optimistically “Having eachothers back, I don’t think we can fail” she said a little lower as I detected a sliver of embarrassment. I was a bit surprised but putting that aside I felt a warm feeling in my chest further melting away the already loosened knot I harboured.

“Yeah. I think so too.” I said and made sure Emira noticed my smile.

“You big softie” she said teasingly.

“What!? I wasn’t the one who-” Emira cut me off. “Anywaaaay… Coming clean to Amity’s teacher is still gonna suck.”

“Pfff. Don’t even think about him. The teachers at Hexside haven't got anything on us. With Odalia and Alador out of the picture we’re practically invincible.”

“You’ve got a point. Titan, how bad I want to get this over with. I haven’t felt like myself since yesterday being on top of everything and not having to worry about a thing. I just want that.”

“Well soon enough it will be the untouchable Edric Blight… followed by his foolhearted sister-sidekick.” I said mockingly.

“Untouchable all right. Warding off anyone who even thought about touching his oily skin.” Emira gave me a smug smile resting her head on the back of her hand.

I took offence to that. “My skin isn’t oily!” I said my voice breaking into that of a high pitched one at the word “oily” but realizing it all too soon.

She bursted out laughing “Alright you little elfling!”

“My skins just well moisturized” I mumbled “You wouldn’t know, having skin like sandpaper.” Emira just rolled her eyes still having the upper hand after my squeek. "You better be careful criticising my look. Lest you want to go around with that sloppy eyeliner if yours on the next galla."

Emiras eyes widened "What!? Come on bro! You can't throw in a serious threat like that while we're just messing around." I shrugged.

"It's not like you got any use for it the last time I did your eyeliner anyway."

Emira looked downwards with a bit of a sad expression. I don't know why I said that. It just bummed us both out. I think Grom was something I wanted to talk about but since we hadn't it just blurted out like that. After a bit of silence I got an uplifting idea.

"You know what this means though?" I said with a playful smile.

Emira gave me a curious look and slightly shook her head.

"We're gonna have a good ol' scheme to plan!" I said excitedly.

"What? Intercepting the letter?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I confirmed.

Emira gave me a joyful smile laced with mischievousness.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh, too long sister."

"Way too long."

We hadn't left the manor before we started planning our scheme. Heading for school we fleshed out our plan to impersonate one of our parents and get that letter.


	3. Chances

Arriving at school having most of our scheme planned out I couldn’t help but think about how we were going to come clean to Amity’s teacher.

“I think we should confess right away.” I said.

“And leave a sour taste in our mouth the rest of the day? Why?” Emira asked confrontingly.

“I want to be able to tell Amity as fast as possible that she doesn't have to worry about her exam.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Just slipped my mind… with all the scheming that is! Titan, I’ve missed a good scheme. Just the thrill of it!” Emira said excitedly.

“I couldn’t agree more!” I responded equally excited.

“Confessing early would let us have one thing less on our minds too... So we could fill them with more scheming!”

The classes hadn’t started yet which gave us the opportunity to talk with the abominations teacher uninterrupted. Heading towards Amity’s classroom, for hopefully the last time in a while, we exchanged a look before I gave the door a couple of knocks.

We heard a familiar “Yes?” and entered.

Closing the door behind us Emira spoke “Hello, professor”

“Hello again, you two. Have you had a talk with Amity?”

“Not exactly…” I said. “There is something we needed to tell you yesterday that we hadn’t the courage to say.”

“You see… Amity wasn’t at fault for what happened during her exam” Emira continued as we avoided his questioning look.

“Then who’s fault was it in that case?” the professor asked sceptically.

“Ours.” I said plainly.

“We switched out Amity's abomination and got-” Emira said.

“And I got it to tie her shoelaces together making her fall over.” I said regretfully but with a warm heart from Emira trying to take some of the blame.

Looking at the abomination teacher again I was met with the expected angry and disappointed look. It didn’t really get to me though. Messing and pranking as much as we did we work up a bit of an immunity from such gazes.

“You two should be very ashamed for what you have done. Putting your sister in such a bad light and embarrassing her like that. Not to mention making a fool out of both the exam and me and my colleagues. There will be very serious consequences for doing such a thing.” the professor said sternly punctuating certain words to make his point. 

Still I didn’t feel all that bad about it. Both the professors and Amity needed to be taken down a few notches. And I really didn’t care about “respecting” the exam. I will say though, that if I got anything out of this whole thing, it was using pranks maybe wasn’t the best way to reduce Amity’s ego. I was still on the fence about it though. And Amity was still way too full of herself.

“Will Amity be able to retake her exam?” Emira asked, taking me out of my head. 

The teacher looked at us making sure that we understood the seriousness of what we had done. “She will, yes.”

A wave of relief washed over me and I could feel the already dissipating knot in my chest dissolve further.

“I will take this to principal Bump and a telegram will be sent informing your parents later today of what you have done and the consequences we see fit for your transgression. Now go prepare for your class.”

We were about to leave but I stopped myself. “Could you write us a signed note saying that Amity will be able to retake her exam?”

“No need. I will ask her to wait before taking lunch so I can inform her of that myself.”

I stood there reluctantly. “Yeah, but… She shouldn’t have to worry for that long.”

“It really isn’t, but…” he sighed pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. “For Amity’s sake I will do it.” He wrote out the note and handed it to me.  
“Now, leave.”

We left the classroom and gave each other a shrug and a look that said ‘That wasn’t too bad at all’. 

“Are you trying to take credit for my prank, sis? I thought that would be a breach of some non-written rule we have.” 

“Well, gosh I’m sorry!” she responded sarcastically.

“Being serious for a sec though… It was nice of you.” I said looking to the side. 

Emira pointed her eyes upwards trying to give the impression that she didn’t care for my sentimentality. Her lips betrayed her however, with a subtle but warm smile forming on her face. 

She didn’t even give a remark simply saying “C’mon, we gotta deliver Amity’s note before classes begin.” I followed her further down the hallway waiting for Amity there.

“She’s really taking her sweet time. She usually sits in her classroom twenty minutes before class preparing and sucking up to her teacher. There's like four minutes before class starts now.” Emira complained.

“I bet she’s hanging out with her little crush and her friends. It’s understandable though. Unlike Bocha and her possy, Luz & Co. are actually nice to be around.”

“Yeah, I’ll give her credit where it’s due. And I’m SO gratefull for not having to see her little gang coming over to our place reeking of smugness. Like, The Moonlight Conjuring was torture.”

“Made me wanna throw up.”

“Just the insensious spamming of penstagram with pursed lips and winky faces.” Emira said parodying the expressions as she mentioned them.

“Not to mention how exclusionary it was. Like, inviting everyone except Willow? Sheesh. Willow must be the embodiment of forgiveness allowing Amity to hang out with them.”

“I don’t need you two proclaiming my sins in the school hallway.” I heard Amity’s voice say as she passed by us.

“Mittens! Wait!” I grabbed a hold of her shoulder. She turned around shaking my hand off her giving me an unamused look. “We just talked about how much we liked you NOT hanging out with Boscha and her gang.” Emira explained without it didn’t really hitting home.

“Wow, glad to be of service.” Amity responded plainly.

“Ah, yeah, ok, sorry. Just... here.” I said frustrated with myself while handing Amity her note.

I was a bit frustrated with Amity too to be honest. Sometimes I wonder if she’ll ever drop that snarky and dismissive attitude.

She gave the note a quick glance before having to look over it again, now with more interest. She looked up at us with furrowed eyebrows, one of them slightly raised while her posture gave off a questioningly hopeful look. Emira and I gave her a content smile which said ‘You better believe it!’

“You two actually came clean?!” she asked doubtfully but containing a growing hope.

“And you get to retake your exam.” Emira said, still with her content smile putting her finger on the note.

Amity let out a loaded sigh. It wasn’t at all loud but it gave off the feeling of having avoided true doom. It gave me shivers.

Finding myself a bit dumbfounded I only watched as Amity looked at us as if we were going to say something only for us to remain silent.

“Good.” she said, eventually looking down again. A soft smile bearing relief formed on her lips before she gave us a final quick look and turned around heading for her class.

I cleared my throat to make Emira and I shift our focus.

“Let’s head to class.'' I said. Emira nodded.

The school day was a normal one with the two of us hanging out in the back of class planning the rest of our scheme. All the while making sure the teacher didn’t hear us.

We continued planning while having lunch by ourselves in the classroom, but for the class after lunch Luz showed up. We had a guest speaker so students from every grade were invited.

We waved her over inviting her to sit with us. The little ball of sunshine gladly accepted. She was a tad too engulfed in what the lecturer had to say for our taste though. So we showed her some cool illusion spells we knew.

I cast a spell creating an illusion that made it seem like the pen the guy in front of us used to take down notes with grew legs. Making it draw a nasty caricature of the lecturer. When the lecturer then went around asking if we had any troubles the poor guy didn't have a choice but to stuff the whole drawing in his mouth. 

While snickering we had to keep Luz quiet as she was obviously untrained in suppressing laughter after a prank.

Emira drew a spell making the book belonging to a girl on the second row have its words slide off. Thinking that she made a mistake the girl desperately tried to put the words back in place. When the teacher asked for someone to read an excerpt for the class I drew a spell circle making it look like the girl raised her hand. With the teacher calling her name she stood up nervously and read.

“The key to master the material that replace both object is to have illusions knowledge of an alter material desired full of the object's material current and the that will it.”

Luz had an equally hard time suppressing her laughter but it seemed like no one noticed.

For the second time I cast a spell. This time on a girl sitting parallel to us at the back of the classroom. She was dozing off but after I slammed my book down on my desk she woke up but with darkness covering her eyes. Slowly she looked more and more worried as she rubbed her eyes again and again without being able to see. It got to the point where she started yelling but before the teacher could see her black eyes I lifted the spell. The girl's worried face shifted to one of embarrassment.

Emira and I snickered all the same but looking at Luz she had an uncomfortable look on her face with a sliver of disapproval. I could feel a lump in my stomach.

The last thing I wanted to do now was to take a prank too far.

I promised her that that was my last prank for the day and that I would be more thoughtful before doing a prank going forward. Luz probably still remembered the attempted diary prank quite well after all.

I had to assume humans had the ability to smile double the width of witches considering the smile she gave me. Emira too wore a smile. Miniscule compared to Luz’s but still.

I suspected she had the same thought process about pranks as me and was happy I thought the same. I was certainly happy about it.

I only hoped I could keep that promise.

I hadn’t thought twice about covering that girl’s eyes in darkness so maybe I hadn’t learned anything. At the same time though, maybe it wasn’t that bad. I had been overthinking things left and right after that prank we pulled on Amity. Emira seemed to enjoy how I pranked the girl in class. And I just want to go back to being a laid back prankster being above it all.

We’ll see what I make of the promise in the future but right now I just want to prepare for the scheme.

As the lecture ended we said goodbye to Luz and headed home.

When we arrived home we immediately started setting up not knowing just when the telegram might show up.

We decided that Alador was the best to impersonate as he was a man of few words. I took it upon myself to be the one who changed my appearance to look like him since my voice was closer to his and therefore easier to alter with magic.

As everything was prepared I had to stand in front of the door to make sure the illusion remained flawless. I tried not to look down at myself because of how weird it felt, but waiting for so long I couldn’t help it. I worried that my illusion wasn’t as tall as the real deal. He certainly looked taller than I felt, but perspective can be weird like that.

Lucky for me I only had to wait for about half an hour before the doorbell rang. This prompted Emira to imitate Alador walking to the front door by wearing a pair of his shoes and stomping slightly with every step.

Using illusion magic to make sounds that were without a source could be finicky so to be safe we decided on a more practical solution. Stepping up to me she quickly took off her shoes and tiptoed away.

That was my que to open the door.

In front of me stood a demon reaching up to my waist. He was probably a part of the lower administrative section of the school considering his outfit. It reminded me of a piccolo uniform combined with that of a postal uniform. He had the piccolo hat but the uniform was made to look official with a shirt and an open jacket although it was lacking in details and was mostly red matching his skin. Despite this he acted and spoke in a very lavish manner.

“Good day, Sir. I am here to deliver a telegram to Mr. and Mrs. Blight.” he spoke.

Having prepared for what to say I recited. “That would be me and my wife.”

“Splendid! Although it brings me no pleasure being the deliverer of bad news.”

“I’m certain it isn’t that bad.” I said reaching my hand out ready to accept the letter.

“Is that so, Sir?” the demon said, a little doubtful. “I’m sure that you are aware that I represent Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Considering that your children are enrolled in the school and that we only use telegrams for more severe cases, I couldn’t speak for you, but I would certainly be concerned in your position.

Finding some of the sternness I remembered Alador having I spoke to him with a clear tone. “I think I will be the judge of that. And I think your concern should lie elsewhere.” I reached my hand further towards him making him take half a step back.

My hands were sweaty. I hoped to Titan that he didn’t notice just how clammy the hand right in front of him looked. To my detriment he gave my hand a questioningly look. I didn’t know if it was because of my sweat or the rudeness of reaching my hand so close to him or maybe it was because of both. Nevertheless I could feel the façade unravel.

I got even more annoyed and first and foremost worried when he rubbed the underside of his chin sceptically. Gripping that feeling of annoyance and the mannerism of my father I nicked the letter right out of his grubby paws.

He looked shocked, and barely avoided losing character then and there, I gathered myself and gave him a stern look.

“Have a good day, Sir.” he said unsure of himself as I closed the door not responding.

Locking the door immediately I breathed out in relief. Emira came out of hiding giving me an excited smile. I returned it reaching up my hand with Emira grabbing it doing the handshake that resembled the start of an arm-wrestling match. Giving her a toothy smile back filled with relief and happiness from pulling the scheme off.

"Titan, we did it!" Emira exclaimed through her smile tightening her grip.

"Hell yeah we did!" I said gripping back.

Letting go standing there content with myself I noticed something in the corner of my eye. At the top of the stairs stood Amity. She looked a bit confused, probably because she thought Alador had returned way too early and depending on how much she saw, how strange he was acting. 

I straightened my posture and put on a serious face. I couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. Turning completely to Amity I looked her up and down as if to remark on her a bit too casual clothing for our parents taste. She quickly stiffened crossing her arms as if to hide her outfit.

“Come here at once, young lady.” I commanded. 

She quickly walked down the stairs trying to keep a worthy appearance while subtly straightening out her clothing. Stopping in front of me her eyes barely shield mine looking at my cheeks. It felt strange as Amity always looked me straight in the eye.

“Do you know what I have been just informed of?” I asked her, knowing full well how bad it felt to be asked such rhetorical questions from our parents and still having to answer them.

“No, sir.” she said flatly.

“I was just informed that I’m cutsiest widdle guy among all the cutsie widdle people in all of the candy kingdom.” I said with the straightest face possible and without losing my serious tone for even a second.

Amity stood there seemingly unable to process this. She stood there for so long that I dropped my serious façade giving her a jokingly look. But she still stood there with a blank face. I began to worry, but soon enough her face shifted to that of an outraged one.

“Ed?!” she said realising my prank as she said my name. The tone had me worried though. It was just as outraged as her face.

My face became strained. I could feel myself getting uncomfortably warm as I thought over what I had just done. Not a day after the most horrible prank we had ever done, I again pranked my sister with a joke that was really on the edge. While thinking about this I had failed to notice Amity’s face shifting to a tired look mixed with joy. Amity covered her face with her hands rubbing it while she softly chuckled.

I looked at Emira but she was just as surprised (and reviled) as I.

“Titan, Ed!” she said with that tiered joyfulness, still letting out a chuckle now and then.

“I got you good didn’t I?” I said tryingly.

“You really did.” she said while rubbing her eye before looking at me.

She looked relaxed and content. Which I was really glad for considering how much of a mess we made yesterday and the effort we had used to fix it. Considering how sharp she was she probably figured out that we were intercepting the telegram too as I still had the letter in my hand and was standing by the door. So seeing that contentment and that joy she now showed me knowing that all the worry I had brought upon her was purged meant a lot.

“Good job of getting out of trouble.” she said semi-sarcastically pointing at the letter in my hand.

She turned around and headed up the stairs. Just before walking out of view she slightly turned to us and said “I like that sort of prank a lot more.”

I did too.


	4. The Both of Us

Emira still had a look of surprise on her face.

“That went… too well it feels like.” she said.

“Yeah… I can’t remember the last time she LAUGHS after one of our pranks.”

“Me either. Again, I have to say, I’ll give her credit where it’s due. Looks like she can take a joke after all.”

“Looks like it. Wonder what was different about this prank that made it funny to her.”

“Maybe we’ll never know.” Emira said in a mystical tone clearly done with the question. “Let me see the telegram.”

Handing Emira the letter and lifting the illusion spell I had cast on myself I could feel my heart start to beat faster. It all really came down to what was written on that letter. If we were expelled for more than a week we had to expand our scheme so as not to have our parents find out why we wouldn’t be at school. If we were expelled a week or less we were in the clear.

I wasn’t super worried because I’ve only seen someone get expelled for more than a week after raising the dead or writing fanfiction about food falling in love.

I peered over Emiras shoulder as she opened the letter. I started skimming through it before Emira pointed towards what punishment we were facing. 

[...] expulsion for one week of and detention for two weeks [...] it read.

I gave Emira’s shoulders an excited squeeze before she looked at me with a wide smile.

“The Blight twins have done it again!” she said with joy and pride.

“Getting off scot free!” I said before adding “As scot free as one could get in our situation.

“I’m sure we can come up with some convincing illusions to get out of detention. Which means our only “punishment,””. she said making air quotes “is having a week off school having the house to ourselves!”

Not having realised this before now I felt my grin widening.

“We’re gonna trash this joint.” I said. 

“Oh, we’re going to do so much more than that.” Emira responded knowingly.

We started off raiding the kitchen having no clue what we mixed together. We were both completely culinary incompetent because we always ate food made by our chef Belphegor. A demon coming to us every day to make the most delicious food in all the iles. Even though I was a big fan of his I knew nothing of his art.

I instead took an armful of everything I liked not taking into regard if I remembered the ingredients ever even being in the same dish. Emira did the same and we hapadishly mixed the ingredients together. Some in a pan, some in the oven and the rest in a big cauldron.

“Titan it stinks! I exclaimed while I stirred the contents of the cauldron. “How does it look on your end?” I asked Emira who watched the pan and the oven.

“I’d rather not say.” she responded flatly.

“C’mon! One of our dishes must have come out semi-decent.”

“Well the… thing in the frying pan is already burnt so that's out the window. We’ll have to hope that what’s in the oven delivers.”

“Yeah? How does it look?”

“...Bubonic.”

“That has got to be the worst description of a food I have ever heard. You’re gonna make me throw up before I even see the damn thing.”

“Oh it’s damned alright. I’ll let it sit for a bit longer in the hopes of it getting better. Hopefully it tastes, or at the very least smells, better than it looks.

I nodded before taking a sip from the ladle I used in the cauldron. It felt like twenty little needles struck my tongue and dropping the filled ladle on the floor I immediately started rubbing away the food on my tongue.

“That bad?” Emira asked.

“It tastes like acid.” I said with my tongue sticking out of my mouth.

“How?”

“How would I know?” I asked back, frustrated.

Emira shrugged before crouching down and looking inside the oven.

“The boils on the flesh of the dish have gone down so I’m gonna take it out.”

“My appetite just about dropped down to the negatives after hearing you say that.”

“C’mon. It doesn't reek, so let's give it a try.” 

Handing me a fork and grabbing one for herself Emira gave me a hesitant look. Both of us didn’t want to be the first to try it out. In silence we agreed to do it at the same time.

The surface of the dish felt crusty but when my fork penetrated the surface it felt mushy like a swamp. Getting a small piece of it on our forks we slowly raised the dish to our mouths watching each other as we did. Very slowly closing our mouths around the food making sure the other did the same I bit down on the food.

I was first hit with the feeling of having bitten down on rotten grapes before tasting what I imagined a moldy swamp tasted like.

It caused me to have the longest gag I have ever experienced. Spitting out as much as I could on the floor I hurried to the sink but right after turning it on I was shoved aside by Emira trying to wash away the taste herself. I immediately fought back ending in us taking turns on using the sink depending on which had the upper hand. Fighting as much as we did most of the water just went straight down the drain while we fought.

After having the taste subsided to a tolerable level we sat ourselves down by the sink gagging every now and then.

“Why did we do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what we expected. It looked bad and smelt worse."

"Then why were you so insistent on us trying it!?"

"It was the only thing we had left! I didn't want to go hungry!"

"..."

"Psssh…” she said tiredly “Do you want to try and eat around the burnt parts in whatever we made in the pan?" Emira asked unsurely.

"It can't be worse than this. Sure."

We stood up and grabbed a new pair of forks before poking at the greenish goo in the frying pan putting the burnt parts to the side.

Taking a bite it didn't give off a strong taste. It tasted bad but forking it down was doable. After giving each other a look saying 'Bad, but not that bad' we did just that until we were tolerably full and couldn't manage more of its taste.

"Well at least we aren't going to starve." Emira let out.

"That's gotta be some sort of win."

"A bare minimum one but a win nonetheless… Wanna ask Mittens if she wants any of our goo à la boils?"

"Just don't call it that and… I'm not sure if I'm up for more pranking Amity. I really lucked out with her laughing from my last one. Don't want to push my luck any further." 

"C'mon, we won't even be pranking her. Just asking if she wants to join in on the fun. Genuinely. We won't trick her into eating it or anything.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Now c'mon!"

Emira grabbed the tray with the boil dish and I followed her up the stairs. She gave the door to Amity's room a few knocks.

"Oi, Mittens! We got some grub. You want some?

We waited a bit for a response.

"Did you make it?" we heard from the other side of the door. 

"We did, yeah." I answered before Emira gave me a look like I did something wrong.

"Pass" we heard back.

"Oh, but it's real good! Just… ah, nevermind." Emira hunced herself over before heading for the stairs.

"We were gonna set off some fireworks in the banquet hall, wanna join in?" I asked, pressing my cheek to the door.

"Ah, don't even bother, Ed." Emira said as she went down the stairs.

"I've got homework to do." Amity responded.

"Really? You already have the abomination for the midterm exam ready, there shouldn’t be any more school work to do other than that." 

She remained silent for a moment.

"I just don't have time for making a mess of the manor!"

There was the typical Amity I knew. The one that was too good for us and wasn’t afraid to let us know it.

“Fine!” I responded with a harsh tone heading downstairs. 

Emira was right. I shouldn’t have bothered.

Coming down I found Emira with a cardboard box of fireworks we had stashed away. I could tell she noticed how upset I was.

“Ed, don’t worry about it, yeah? It’s just Mittens being Mittens.”

But I didn’t want that to be Mittens. I wanted a Mittens without that attitude, closer to when we were little. But maybe there was nothing to be done about it. 

I walked up to Emira and took out a tiny rocket. It was a bit torn up and the coulor had faded. The sight of it brought a smile to my face.

“Exactly how long has it been since we stashed these away?” I asked.

Emira started walking towards the banquet hall. I followed alongside her.

“Probably since the last time we used them which is about… three years ago i believe.”

“Been a while then, huh? We don’t get the chance too often.”

“Nope. So good thing we’re making the most of it.” Emira grinned as she squeezed the box of fireworks and looked them over.”

We entered the banquet hall and I immediately began feeling dwarfed by the size of it. It was so long and so tall that if we stood at one end of it and aimed at a perfect diagonal angle we barely managed to not hit the wall or the roof before the firework exploded. It was mostly empty, ready to be fitted for any event. A grand banquet, masquerades among other things. Now the marble floor was completely bare and only some velvet drapes covering the windows decorated the walls. With the room covered in darkness and being so large, it was the perfect place for fooling around with fireworks.

Emira sat the box on the floor and took out a tiny blue rocket on a stick. Rummaging around a bit she finally found a water damaged pack of matches. She sat down the rocket for a moment and lit the match before picking the rocket up again.

“You ready?” she said, giving me an excited grin. 

“Fire away!”

Emira lit the fuse and held the rocket away from her body while pressing her back against the wall. The rocket flew off the stick and shot towards the other side of the room before exploding into a large glowing blue flower with streaks of blue falling to either side.

The fireworks were imbued with illusion magic. There was still gunpowder in them to really get that pang-feeling, but the complex images that were created was the result of magic. Fireworks with gunpowder had just about gone completely off the market, but we were lucky enough to have stashed away some really old ones. You could call us counissaurs of that brilliant pang-feeling… But first and foremost the danger of live gunpowder I’ll admit.

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Emira shouted, throwing away the stick in her hand. “Nothing like the lame wannabe firework everyone uses nowadays.”

“It’s really something else.” I said finding myself grinning from ear to ear excitement filling my body.

I picked up a rocket of my own and Emira lit a match before handing it to me. I sent it off having the room light up in a beautiful green and a glowing goblin head showed up shortly after.

We took turns shooting off fireworks. At some point while Emira continued to fire off rockets I lit some smaller throwable fireworks chucking them as far as I could.

Later Emira asked me to light the fuses to two fireworks as she held one in each hand. The images of the fireworks came out all janky, but the mix of yellow and red light looked gorgeous.

I rummaged around in the box to see if I could find anything else interesting. I found something a lot bigger than the rest. As I pulled it out I saw that it was three fireworks taped together.

“Looky here, sis.” I said.

Emira turned to me furrowing her brows. “The heck?”

“I remember making it before you told me it was stupid and would only backfire. I’m curious. You still that big a wimp?” I said to her with a smug smile.

Emira only rolled her eyes. “Do as you want. I’m not cleaning up after it.”

I took the matches and held the firework away from me. I lit it and the thing shot off. It almost immediately hit the floor, the power of just one rocket clearly not being able to carry itself plus the other two. As it slid slowly along the ground I looked at it hoping it would get more speed as it was only about ten meters away.

My gaze was quickly averted thanks to Emira grabbing me by the arm pulling down and turning me around. Midway through it a giant explosion went off sending off a blinding light of blue, red and green.

After the light was gone Emira and I looked over each other for a split second seeing that we were both in one piece before Emira pushed me and as I was squatting I fell to the floor.

“Idiot!”

I only laughed though. The mix of the excitement from the explosion and seeing Emira mad tickling my funny bone.

“That was so badly thought through.” she said facepalming.

“You didn’t say anything against it though.” I said teasingly in between laughs.

“I…!” she shouted looking at me before giving up. “Hope you look forward to cleaning up that big black spot later.” she said gesturing towards where the fireworks had gone off.

I looked toward it seeing a big black patch of sooth covering the floor. I was a bit surprised that I saw it so well though considering the darkness. My eyes followed the light illuminating the spot to find its source before they widened.

“OH, SHIT!” I yelled.

“Yeah, ‘Oh, shit’. It’s probably going to take you a couple of hours at least to cle-” Emira said before I cut her off.

“No, look!” I shouted pointing towards the velvet drape near the black spot which had been caught on fire.

Emira turned her head. “Oh, shit!”

She ran towards the drapes and I got myself up and followed her.

The fire wasn’t that big but it looked like it was spreading quickly.

Emira tried to tear off the drape but she didn’t have the strength. I tried to help her, but as we gave it a pull at the same time the iron bar holding the curtain at the top fell out of its track. It was a long way down so we managed to jump out of the way before it hit the floor with a loud crash.

I pulled the now detached drape away from the other and into the middle of the room where the three-in-one firework had gone off. I folded it over itself trying to choke the fire but it only seemed to give it more to burn.

We started stomping wildly on the drape and started jumping about as it didn’t seem too effective.

After a bit the fire seemed to subside and we stomped out the last places we saw flickers of it and embers. After it seemed to be all gone Emira folded the burnt drape out to look at it. Luckily, the only thing we saw was ash and burnt velvet.

Emira sat down exhausted.

As she breathed out a smile found its way across her face. “You complete idiot!” she said to me with joy in her voice.

I couldn’t help but smile myself and let out a chuckle as I fell to the floor.

I picked up a part of the drape and watched as the bottom half of it smoldered.

“You’ve gone and done it now haven’t you?” Emira said.

I sat myself up.

“You’re just jealous that I’m the closest to an arsonist between the two of us. I’m a certified bad boy.”

“Good on ya, champ.” she said condescendingly and offered her hand after she stood up.

I was about to take it before she rubbed her hand in my face. Right after, she held her hand in front of my face showing it covered in ash and grime. I quickly rubbed my hand across the ashes on the floor in an effort of retaliation, but she was already running out the door.

I ran after her through the dining hall then the kitchen out in the hallway and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs I barely managed to rub some off on her shoulder but she was quick to slip inside her room locking it. I ran into it and gave it some hard knocks.

Out of breath and knowing that I couldn’t get to her I uttered “OK! I give up!”

“Go wash your hand!” she called back.

I went down to the kitchen and washed the ash off.

As I was done I turned around to see Emira in the doorway ready to sprint off. I held up my hands to show they were clean.

She then went to the sink before washing the remains on her own hand. Leaning against the counter I was still catching my breath before a wet sponge filled with soap hit my face. Grabbing Emiras arm and forcing it away I stopped her from rubbing my face.

“We were done!” I yelled in frustration.

“Your face is still dirty!” she yelled back. Her tone of voice giving away that she hadn’t just shoved that sponge in my face to clean me up.

She removed my hand from her arm and reached the sponge up to my face. “Let me clean you up sweet brother.” she said mockingly sweet.

I rolled my eyes but didn’t stop her.

She was quite harsh with the cleaning and my complaining only brought her more joy.

After she washed away most of it though I could tell she was really trying to wash away every last spot. It felt kind of sweet having her taking care of me like that even thought it was for a laugh at the start.

Being taken care of felt really nice. I was reminded.

I certainly wouldn't remember the last time.

“There!” she said, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a smile.

“Thanks, sis.” I said quite genuinely but with a pinch of irony, because I couldn’t stop myself.

“Wanna throw furniture out the window!?” I asked excitedly, grabbing her shoulders back.

“When do I not!?” she asked back before we immediately headed up the stairs.

Hurrying down the second floor hall we reached the last room before the second flight of stairs.

It’s hinges and door handle were really rusty so we alternated between ramming the door with our shoulder.

After some ten charges Emira gave a softer ram. Thinking she was tired I put in extra force to hopefully get it open sooner. As I hit it I could feel by body flying through the doorway, the door putting up almost zero resistance. I hit the dusty wooden floor hard with my already numb shoulder.

I rolled over on my back clutching my shoulder.

“Shiiii…!” I let out through my clenched teeth. Feeling the pain quickly subside I looked towards Emira. “You planned for that!”

Emira gave such an over the top look of innocence that she practically admitted to it.

She entered the room stepping over me in the process.

While she examined the various furniture in the poorly lit room I stood myself up brushing the dust off me. I then joined Emira in looking at the dusty furniture.

The relatively small room was filled with old, broken furniture. A couple I remembered from when I was younger before they got broken and was stored with the rest. Like all the furniture in the mansion these were expensive, so throwing them away would be an insult to the skilled craftsmen who made them. But we knew they wouldn’t get repaired because it was always easier to just buy new ones.

So instead of letting them rot here Emira and I decided they would do better as instruments of cathartic destruction.

I remember first entering the room when I was little with Emira and accidentally knocking a precious-looking clock by the window over and onto the ground outside getting destroyed against the stone. Both freaking out we hid it in the woods, but we were sure we would get a scolding. But it never came. Our parents never entered the room and paid the things in there no mind. This let us throw out furniture to our hearts content the times we were home alone. It had been a good while since last time needing time to clean up the pile of destroyed furniture on the ground.

But the time had come again where we were sure our parents wouldn’t be home for many days.

“What do you say we start off with this little guy. Seems fitting to start with, don’t you think?” Emira held up a medium sized clock that was about the same size of the first clock I knocked out the window all those years ago.

“Good, idea. Try giving it a good throw.” I responded.

“I think you should do it. Wouldn’t have this activity without your clumsiness after all.” Emira said semi-teasingly.

“It would be my pleasure.” I said back sami-sarcastically before taking it from her.

Emira went over to the window and with a couple of great efforts opened it before she stepped out of the way. I went and poked my head out looking at the ground.

We were so high that just letting something go would make any of the furniture in the room shatter.

Going for tossing the clock the furthest I could I held it in my right hand while my left pointed forward. I took a few steps back before running towards the window and lunging my body forward as I threw the clock as hard as I could nearly falling out the window at the same time. I just about caught myself in the window frame before I looked at the clock right before it hit the grass covered ground.

It shattered into splinters and cogs and gears flew every which way.

“Titan, I needed that. Did you hear the sound? Just the crack of the wood and the sounds of springs being ripped apart.” I said kissing the tip of three of my fingers.

“Yeah. I’m itching to throw something at myself.” Emira responded looking around the room. Her eyes stopped on a more simple, wooden chair.

“I’m gonna turn that one into smithereens.” she said, raring to go.

“A bit simple, don’t you think?” I asked.

"I don't just want to drop things out. I need to have at least a couple goes at smashing something into splinters." she said quite aggressively.

"Understandable." I responded nodding my head.

"Now, get out of the way."

I stepped away leaving Emira plenty of room for her throw. She was going for a full on overhead trow and thankfully the window was so tall that we didn’t risk hitting the window frame.

As she was about to throw it I saw her whole face tense up putting all her strength into throwing the chair gritting her teeth in the process.

She let go of the chair which whizzed almost straight down hitting the stone walkway around the edge of the house. The legs of the chair flew off as it shattered against the stone and just small pieces of wood remained of the seat and back.

“Not bad.” I said, surprised by her throw.

“Much pent up rage in that one.” she responded breathing out.

After that we started dropping a couple of sofas and tables in addition to a closet. It felt good every time and it was fun to see the pile of destroyed furniture growing while its pieces got more crushed every time we threw something new out.

After awhile I got more and more tired in my arms and I imagined Emira did too as she, like me, had a harder time picking up furniture with every piece dropped out the window. But there was one piece I had my eyes on for quite a while.

“Let’s do the piano.” I said determined.

Emira gave me a wide eyed but sceptical look.

“Eeeeh… Does it even fit the window?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ve been eyeing it for a while. I’m sure of it.”

“Ugh… I don’t know. I'm pretty spent. Look at it. I don’t think we’ll be able to get it off the floor. “

The piano was of a smaller kind. One that had probably been in someone's room used for practise, but it was still a piano and they are never light.

“You saying you’re too weak sis? I knew I would overtake you in strength at some point but I didn’t imagine that the gap between us was so big.” I said smugly.

Emira gave me an irritable look expressing how low of a blow what I just said was.

“Fine.” she finally said.

“That’s it. Just imagine the wonderful sound of it crashing to the ground, all the notes going off at once while breaking at the same time.” I said dreamingly.

“That does sound pretty sweet…” Emira confessed a tiny smile forming on her face. “So how are you planning on getting it out? I know we won’t be able to lift it in one go.”

“Let’s push some furniture close to the window so we can lift it up on something lower before getting to the window.”

We did just that, placing a low table and a sofa next to each other by the window before pushing the piano near the table.

We had to count to three before lifting it on the table and then to the sofa and finally the window letting it balance on the still.

“Wait up.” Emira said before we were going to push it. “We don’t want it to be cushioned by the rubble so I’ll stay here making sure it doesn't fall off while you charge at it with your shoulder sending it over the pile. I’ll give it a good push as you do it too.”

“Oh, that's brilliant!” I said excited. “You really strike gold sometimes, sis.”

Emira gave me a confident smile as I let go of the piano. I walked out the door getting the most out of my charge as possible.

“Ready?” I asked.

Emira gave a nod.

I started running with my shoulder in front of me running through the door preparing for impact. My already so numb shoulder slammed into the piano and I felt Emira helping it along as it was launched out the window.

It barely cleared the pile and was heading for the edge of the stone path around the house. Both Emira and I rushed to get the best view of it poking our heads out the window shoulder to shoulder.

The piano landed on its side collapsing in on itself as splinters, keys and strings flew off to the sound of a gorgeous cacophony that was really short lived but was so compact with sounds of the pieces which previously made harmonious sounds I couldn’t help but shudder in delight.

After taking it in for a little bit I looked over to Emira who was still looking at the destroyed piano.

I gave her a content smile filled with joy and wonder.

She looked back at me first with the same smile but quickly our smiles shifted to those of shared happiness of having such a joyous moment together. I grabbed her around her shoulder and she quickly did the same to me before we ruffled each other in contentment.

Letting go soon after we slumped down in one of the dusty sofas that were left sitting in our contentment and tiredness for a while.

“Brilliant…” Emira said.

“Yeah…” I reasoned nodding a couple of times.

After feeling my strength returning slightly Emira turned to me.

“I’m pretty spent. I think I’m gonna head back to my room for the evening. It’s already pretty dark.”

I felt what she meant. My shoulder felt desemated after the abuse it had gone through, and I had had as much excitement as I could manage for a day. Nevertheless I was most of all disappointed that the fun was coming to an end.

I quickly got an idea that would prolong the fun for just a bit though.

“I feel you. And I know we would leave the day on a high note…” I said with a trying smile, but Emira just responded with an unamused look. “...but don’t you think we should end it like we’ve done traditionally?”

It took Emira a second to get what I meant. She thought it over rubbing her face with her hand and letting out a breath.

“...Yeah. It’d be relaxing too so I guess I’m up for it.”

I gave her a toothy smile and stood myself up. I ushered Emira towards the window as I said “I’ll lift you up.”

She stepped unto the window still before I drew a spell circle lifting her up towards the roof. Stepping unto the window sill I did the same to myself.

Catching my footing I saw Emira already laying herself down on the red tiles. I walked over to her and laid down besides her both staring towards the stars. 

After letting my body relax thoughts came to mind. Thoughts about how good it felt to be relieved of the fear of facing the consequences for our prank and how we were able to have such a fun day because of it. I felt a need to tell Emira that. And how I appreciated her being there through all of it.

But it was hard.

I can’t remember the last time she told me anything nearly as sentimental as that. And every time I say something with just a sliver of sincerity I am met with her rolling her eyes. But I had wasted so many chances at saying how I appreciated her now that I really needed to say it for my own sake. I remembered back on what Emira said about having eachothers back earlier today but I imagine that it just was to pump me up or lead me into the trap where she had the opportunity to call me a softie.

I couldn’t imagine it being genuine.

I tried to make sentences in my head that would go over well. Some better than others but all falling short. I think my mouth and my heart had lost connection to each other a very long time ago. I decided that I just had to try for the sake of not making myself go crazy.

“It was really nice today.” I said having a thousand better sounding sentences in my mind.

Emira just nodded with a wry smile.

“I…’m happy that you had my back earlier and that we had fun after having such a tough time together.” I said unhappy with how I formulated myself and felt worry immediately setting in as I waited for Emira’s response.

She huffed through her nose laughingly making me regret so much what I had just said.

“Through thick and thin, yeah?”

Those words felt so utterly empty.

I felt a bit of desperation building up in me, taking me a bit by surprise.

“Em… Do you like me?” I said, my voice a bit hoarse.

Emria sat herself up leaning on her hands looking at me questioningly. I averted her gaze squeezing my hand that was resting on my stomach.

“What do you mean by that?” she said confused.

I didn’t know what to say. My mind was scrambling for words and after a bit longer than I wanted I said “Is one of the reasons you hang out with me because you like me?” avoiding acknowledging the other reason I knew she had for hanging out with me.

Emira looked straight forward now letting out a quiet huff.

“Well… yeah.” she said plainly.

I had no idea if that was true.

Maybe she said it to avoid making things uncomfortable between us.

Maybe that was a lie she told herself.

I wanted to know if she liked having me as her brother so bad. Because if she didn’t I don’t know what in this world I would have left.

“Well, I like having you as my sister.” I said with a bit of a shaky voice but still with a determined tone.

I know she knew and she knew I knew she knew. But I had to say it.

Emira nodded and smiled a smile that wasn’t really a smile.

I sat myself up looking at the same thing Emira did. I saw lights emanating from the town. It was the end of the work week so we could hear the sound of festivities all the way from our secluded manor.

“We’ll get some friends soon. I promise.” I said.

“How?” Emira responed, just a bit aggressive but mostly sad.

I didn’t answer her for awhile.

“Because things can’t go on like they have. So we have to.”

Emira breathed out sounding unsatisfied with my answer, but it felt like I couldn’t have come up with a better one.

Emira stood up walking towards the way we climbed up.

I felt disappointed that she would just leave the conversation like that, but I had expected it.

“Good night...” she said.

“I DO like you.” she said again plainly before climbing down towards the window.

I laid back down, closing my eyes.

Without being able to help it, two tears ran down my cheeks.

At least I believed her a bit more this time.


	5. So Slow

I saw a pair of eyes urging me to take action. They called on me so strongly that I couldn’t imagine myself not answering them.

I was going to move but, to my despair, my whole body was frozen rock solid. Fear turning every part of me into ice.

The eyes were drifting away. It would soon be too late.

My heart, the only thing not frozen, was beating out of my chest while I was searching for my courage. But there were too little.

As I gave in my heart too was taken by the frost.

The eyes were gone.

I braced myself for what would come. The only thing worse than fear.

As I saw the storm approaching I was blinded. Something was taking me away.

The sun hit my face and I immediately felt that it was way too early to wake up. I was confused since the sunrays seldom made its way to my room. I sat myself up squinting my eyes.

Immediately losing my balance and feeling myself slide downwards I startet scrambling around myself. I must have looked like a spider on its back trying to cling to anything at all.

“AAah? AAAAH!” I yelled out in confusion and desperation.

I was still on the damn roof!

I rolled on my stomach and with my hands and feet tried to stop my momentum using the surface area of my limbs. Not slowing down fast enough I started kicking downwards rapidly. My arms shifted its tactic to that of the crawl swimming technique. I kicked and pulled all I could and slowly my body came to a stop. Finally being able to breathe out I looked down to see how close I was to the edge. To my displeasure one of my feet was just about touching the gutter. Not being able to avert the sight of the long way down I quickly looked away and tensed up my body.

Finding the courage to climb back up I slowly crawled forwards using one limb at the time.

Finally making it to the flatter part of the roof I headed for the edge with the window underneath. Looking down I saw the pile of rubble from yesterday plus the destroyed piano just next to it. The sight brought a smile to my face.

I climbed down and made my way through the window. After, I headed for my room wanting to catch the remaining Z’s I needed. 

When I got to my room and laid down in my bed though, I couldn’t seem to find the calm needed to fall asleep.

First and foremost the unwelcomed awakening made me feel wide awake. In addition I was haunted by the events of last night.

'Do you like me?' was such a terrible question. What did I expect her to say?

No?

She’d never admit to not liking her own brother. Maybe I wanted her to convince me of the opposite.

But what could she say to do that?

I felt terrible thinking about it and I could never escape it if I kept laying here trying to sleep.

Even though I needed a couple of more hours of sleep I decided to toy around with some illusions instead.

I started off making some effects. With the darkness of the room it was the perfect setting to experiment with different kinds of lighting. I created some illusory flames and adjusted the lighting to make them look real. I got a book from my nightstand to try and see how it looked on a flat surface.

I often experimented with illusion magic in relation to a stage. Thinking how it would convey different moods depending on the lighting and testing out cool effects that could be used in a play.

One I had been working on for awhile was the look of a scene in autumn. Recently I had pulled it up just to feel content with how nice it looked. Doing just that I emulated a miniature scene of the forest in autumn. Falling leaves twirling in the air getting caught by the wind now and then all the while the entire scene was covered in the sun's deep orange light.

I felt glad taking the illusion track. Previously I had been panicking a bit when I first chose it because I had no other reason to take it than being with Emira. I was saved when our parents took us to the theatre. The play was made so vibrant with the dramatic lighting and cool looking scenes taking place in the pouring rain to the dryness of the desert.

At the time I couldn’t fathom how they made scenes like that so real. I was convinced that it had practical effects but I didn’t understand how that was doable. Looking in the program to the play though I didn’t find anyone credited for practical effects. But soon enough my eyes landed on the name 'Ed Appia' credited with illusions.

I owe a lot of my talent to my engagement to theatrical effects. Testing them out and going to see every show Ed Appia worked on. Soon I discovered other uses of it on the stage. From making puppets seem alive, to making props and interactable scenery out of illusions to taking it so far as making entire plays out of illusions.

I was hooked. But seeing that there were no roles in the theatre that was high enough status for our family I usually kept the practice to my room occasionally showing some to Emira. But I’m pretty self-conscious about what I make so I seldom show even her.

Having experimented for some hours I finally wanted to try out something I had been working on since about when I first started off.

Making illusory snow.

I could never make it quite right. I had shown Emira some attempts and she said it looked perfect. But I knew something was off. It never quite felt like snow.

I gave it my thousened try giving the miniature scene the blue light of winter before I drew the spell circle for snow. Tiny snow crystals began falling down covering the book on my lap supposed to be a stage. I squinted my eyes examining the crystals.

It didn’t feel like snow at all.

I shoved the book off my lap and unto the floor making the illusions disappear in the process.

My eyes were still tired so I decided to calm myself down and rest for a bit.

Not soon after I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Edric?" I heard Amity say.

I got out of my bed and opened my door. Amity was in her casual outfit and looked a lot less neat than usual. She had some wrinkles on her shirt and a couple of stray hairs. It was nice to see that she managed to take it easy now that our parents were away.

"Sup?" I said in a bit of a joking tone crossing my arms.

"I haven't seen you all day so I just wondered where you were." she said plainly. “Plus, I heard a lot of… commotion yesterday and wanted to know if everything was as it should be.”

"Big house. Easy to miss one another." I said dismissively. I was still sore about what she said to me yesterday.

“That’s true…” she said, seeming a bit demotivated from my comment. “Have you eaten?” she eventually asked.

I was starving. I was too focused on my effects to go eat something. But first and foremost I was too lazy.

“No.” I said, again with a dismissive tone.

I suddenly felt quite bad about acting how I did. I was the older one and if I wanted Amity to act less prideful, the last thing I should do is act like that myself. Plus, I still owed her big time for taking that one prank too far.

“What did you have in mind?” I asked, changing my tone to a more sincere one and uncrossing my arms.

Amity looked a bit unsure by the change in my tone. She quickly regained her composure and said with a quieter voice that still had that confident tone one would expect of Amity.

“I was planning on eating lunch and if you’re hungry too you can join me if you like.”

I gave her a smile and ruffled her hair as I walked out of my room.

“Sure thing, Mittens.” I said.

I heard Amity huff in light frustration to my ruffeling before she joined me as we walked to the dining room.

“The cook just left, so the food is still warm.” Amity commented.

“Good.” I said before adding “Belphegor, you mean?”

Amity needed to stop thinking like our parents when it came to seeing people of a lower social status as being worth less.

“Yes, Belphegor.”

I chose to think that even though she didn’t say it like she was correcting herself, she still had the intention of it.

I’ll also cut her some slack considering she didn’t know Belphegor as well as I did. When I was little I used to sit in the kitchen talking to him while he prepared food helping fetch him his ingredients. He has this weird aggressive accent because he's from the outskirts of the isles but because he always pulled jokes and acted so nice he himself never seemed aggressive. Honestly the mix of the aggressive accent and fun personality made him all the more endearing.

Our connection was severely severed however when our parents suddenly decided that we shouldn’t mingle with people of his social status. Making the kitchen off limits while Belphegor was there.

As we entered the dining hall I couldn’t help but ask. “Do you know where Emira is?”

“No. I knocked on her door on my way to you, but I didn’t hear anything back.” Amity responded.

I got worried that she had reacted badly to what I said yesterday evening. But at the same time I couldn’t imagine something like that plaguing her mind. She has tough skin. For better or for worse.

As we took our seats I saw the wide array of fruit and meats as well as some bread available to us. A pot of stag beetle juice was brewed for us as well.

For quite a while we remained silent as we helped ourselves with the food. It felt a bit awkward to be honest.

I decided to help lighten the mood the way I knew best.

Right before Amity was about to take a hold of the pot I nabbed it.

“Could I offer you a cup?” I asked her with a bright smile gesturing towards the pot in my hand.

Amity looked around a bit confused as the table was too wide to pour her a cup, her sitting opposite me.

“Suuuure, thanks...” she said sceptically.

I stood up and walked at a normal pace but half the distance of a normal step for every step I took.

I walked around the giant table rounding the long side towards the short side where our parents usually sit before coming to the other side of the table where Amity was sitting.

When I arrived I leaned down and poured her a full cup. As I did Amity only huffed in amusement and rolled her eyes.

I put the pot down and vaulted over the table in the least sophisticated fashion I could. I could see Amity rubbing her face in disapproval, but I could feel the mood was lighter.

“Sugar?” I asked, holding up the sugar bowl.

“Just give it here.” Amity said amused but done with the joke. Knowing when to let a joke die I stretched my arm out handing her the bowl.

I began eating but quickly started the conversation again.

“So how are things going with Luz?” I asked, giving her a teasing stare as I ate.

Amity choked on her drink for just a second.

“Last I checked she was doing fine.” Amity answered plainly.

“Oh, I know she’s doing fine. That smile on her face seldom falters. I was asking how THINGS are going with her.” I said wallowing in smugness.

“I can say with confidence that I value her as a true friend. And I believe she thinks the same of me.” Amity responded.

“Alright, alright. I won’t pry.” I reassured her. “At least for now.”

Amity seemed a bit relieved.

“But seriously. How are things going with Luz? I mean you certainly seem to drop that cold front of yours more often. Especially around her.”

“I don’t have a cold front.” Amity said sternly furrowing her brows.

“You mean you still act the same way you did now as you did when you were hanging out with Boscha and the others?”

Amity looked down in defeat, a bit irritated it seemed. Although her face softened afterwards.

“I feel better now... being around Luz… and Willow and Gus.” Amity said poking at her food. She seemed to want to say more but stopped herself.

“It’s understandable. Luz is a really kind person.” I said feeling a bit of jealousy creeping up from seeing Amity befriend someone so nice. I soon put that feeling aside though giving her a soft smile which she returned. “I’m really...” I stopped myself, having a hard time being genuine but wanting to. “...proud… that you made that change.” I continued a bit unnerved by my own sincerity. It didn’t help that Amity gave me this dumbfounded look.

Lucky for me though it didn’t last long. Instead she gave me a warm smile. And it was as if I could feel thr warmth of it.

“Thanks… Ed.” she said looking away. “Yeah.. And she’s so supportive too. Like I can count on her.” Amity continued, rambling as if lost in her own train of thought. “Just recently after the exam too she immediately saw that something was wrong and asked me about it. I didn’t tell her much but her offering to be there was so…” Amity stopped seemingly realising she was rambling and noticed my reaction.

I had felt a pang of guilt and a lump formed in my throat at Amity's mention of the exam.

“I know I said it before, but...” I looked up at Amity “I am really sorry for what I did. Not just totally overlooking the consequences of the prank, but making you fall on your face like that. It was…” my voice faltered “It was cruel. And I did feel really bad about it even before you confronted us. I-...” I shook my head not knowing what else to say. “I’m just really, really sorry…”

Amity had averted my gaze. A solemn look on her face. She nodded lightly in understanding.

I wanted to give her more. Not just ‘Sorry for bullying you, won’t do it again’. I missed Amity. Or how our relationship was when we were very little.

Before I left her. In a sense.

Silence had befell the room. We didn’t look at eachother.

“I want to be…” I lifted my gaze.

A sudden fear I had managed to suppress until now swallowed me. I feared losing Amity completely. If I tried to open up now and she brushed me off I would lose the hope of making things better again. And if I had put off Emira with what I said the day before and she didn’t want to hang out with me anymore...

I ’ d h a v e n o t h i n g.

It felt like something was clutching around my heart.

I tried to gasp for air but it escaped me.

The lights were flickering.

...

Quite violently I was pulled back and was slowly able to take in my surroundings again. I felt something clutching my sleeve and shaking it. I looked over blinking a few times before taking in Amity’s concerned face. 

“Is everything OK?” she asked worriedly.

My mind scrambled for what to say. How could I explain this away?

“Yeah, yeah… I think I just dozed off for a minute. Didn’t get enough sleep last night. We were up until late so you know…”

“But your eyes were wide open… and you looked so pale. You still do.”

“Aw, is little Mittens worried for her big bro?” I joked. What a moronic thing for me to say.

Amity let go of me and looked away not finding the joke funny, naturally.

“Whatever…” she muttered. Before heading for the door to the hallway.

I didn’t like the sting in her tone but I couldn’t end it on that. I’d make Amity’s effort to have lunch with me into an event that worsened our relationship.

I stood up and turned around to face her. “Thanks for inviting me to lunch.” Titan, how weak of an effort!

Amity stopped. “Yeah… I thought we should take the chance to have… nicer meals together with Odalia and Alador away.” she said half turned towards me.

I found it really sweet.

“That’s… really nice, Mittens. Let’s do it for dinner too, yeah? Bring Emira along for it too.”

“That’d be nice.” Amity said, giving me a small smile before she left.

I slumped down in my chair and laid my upper body on the table.

I was so tired.

I was sleepy from the early awakening and my mind was exhausted from worrying. It was so much that filled my mind so that I could just about turn it into static and I could finally rest.

The next thing I knew I was again being pulled out quite violently, from sleep this time.

“Ed! Ed!” I heard while being shaken by the shoulder. “It’s Alador and Odalia. They want to talk to you!”

I looked up finding Emira with a stressed look holding what I presumed was a crystal ball that she was pushing on me to take. Without thinking I took it from her and stared into it with hazy eyes.

“H-hello?” I said trying to focus on the people on the other end. As I regained my vision though I couldn’t see any. And the crystal ball was way too blue in colour. Before I knew it the ball in my hand uncurled itself revealing itself as a giant bug. It began crawling up my arm and, yelling in panic, I frantically shook my arm until it fell off scurrying away.

I grabbed my arm trying to comfort myself as I regained my composure. While doing this I noticed that Emira was in the middle of a laughing fit.

I groaned and let my forehead land on the table in front of me.

“You damned bastard.” I said muffled by the tablecloth. Emira was still laughing.

"Hooo! That could not have gone better!” she exclaimed, calming herself down. “Just the timing of it!”

“Mmhmm...” I said unamused but partly admitting that she got me real good.  
Finally being able to think again I was really relieved that Emira hadn’t been put off by yesterday evening. Still, I found it weird that she was right back to pranking me.

I guess that’s just Emira.

“What were you doing sleeping here anyways?” Emira asked with a puzzled tone.

“I was just tired after waking up too early… I woke up on the damned roof.” I grumbled.

Emiras face dropped just a little for a split second before giving a mocking huff. “Really?”

“Yeah… And then Mittens, invited me for lunch.” I said with an optimistic tone that caught Emiras attention.

“She did?” she asked genuinely.

"Yes, she said that...” I was interrupted by a smile that I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to “...that now, while Odalia and Alador are gone, we should take the opportunity to have nicer meals together.”

Emira seemed lost in her head for a bit before a warm smile found its way to her face.

“Hm!” she said, with a happy tone.

“We were planning on doing it for dinner too. You in?” 

I was prepared for some teasing remark followed by a “sure”, but instead I was positively surprised.

“Of course!” Emira said while sitting down on the edge of the table. Seemingly genuinely excited.

It proved contagious and thinking over it I felt more excited than before. While Emira and I often ate out together, getting something from a stand or a diner, I cannot remember the last time just the three of us shared a meal. I imagined us bantering, joking and just being loud together. I hoped we could get Amity in on it too. I would certainly encourage her. It felt even nicer thinking that it would replace the cruddy dinners we usually had.

“Good! I’m looking forward to it.” I said which Emira confirmed with a short nod.

“You got anything to do in the meantime?” she asked eventually.

“Not really.” I replied coming to think of where Emira had been while Amity and I had lunch. “What have you been up to while we ate?”

“I’ve just been bumming about outside for a while. Doing nothing really.”

“Yeah, OK.” I said. “Well, we could…” I was racking my brain to find something to do. I knew a couple of things that Emira and I would enjoy, but I was hoping to invite Amity, and that was a whole other challenge. Soon coming to think of what we used to do together when we were little I found something I thought brilliant.

Giving Emira an excited look I motioned for her to follow me.


	6. Everyone

“You can’t look!” I ordered.

“Look at what?!” Emira said, annoyed.

“My secret stash of coolest biz this side of town!” I proclaimed, lifting the carpet in my room and revealing a trap door.

“You still use that?” Emira asked unimpressed. “Last time I checked, it only contained some candy, a slingshot and some trash you bought at the market… And didn't you stuff a cake in there too?”

“Ah, but since then I’ve collected a treasure trove of stuff to build my treasure... trove... Now turn around!”

“Whatever.” Emira said and turned around, more out of disinterest than anything else I think, and pulled out her scroll.

Lifting the hatch I saw my treasures filling the secret room. It was a bit less impressive than I remembered but I knew what I was after would be found here. I started rummaging around searching for it. At one point I felt my fingers touch something mushy. I grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out. As I lifted it up I couldn’t help but gag audibly.

Emira began chuckling. “I hear you found the cake, brother. Why don’t you blow out the candles and make a wish? Maybe for some basic foresight.”

I only grumbled in response and sat the mouldy mess of a cake to the side before wiping my fingers on it’s tray.

After a couple of minutes I finally felt the edge of what I was looking for. Yanking it out from my various treasures I dusted it off making sure it was in good shape. To my pleasure it was in perfect condition. Setting it aside I found the needed cardboard box filled with small cylinders that was now revealed. Pulling it out I kicked the trap door shut and lifted my chin.

“Alright, Em! Have a look.”

Emira finished up whatever she was doing on her scroll before turning back around.

“Bro!” Emira said in surprise. “You kept the pocket theatre!?”

The pocket theatre (which didn’t really fit in one's pocket) was a box that was about 1x1 meter in area and about 30 cm tall, excluding the proscenium arch. It was entirely black except for a painted on banner that read “Theatre of the Pocket!”. Mounted on top was the proscenium arch framing the scene. On the side was a slot made to fit the small cylinders I stored in the cardboard box. Slotting one in started a kind of recording powered by illusion magic stored in the cylinders. A miniature set and cast of characters would appear ready to perform the play. At the left side was a control panel that allowed you to pause, rewind or fast-forward the ‘recording’.

“You betcha!” I said happy from Emiras excitement. “Alador calling it a ‘brain-rotting contraption’ and making us throw it out couldn’t keep this boy from stashing it away.”

“Nice work! Though, he was right. I felt stupider from every moment I spent in front of that thing. They only had the worst plays available too, because those were the only ones with mass appeal. I’m actually glad it went out of fashion.”

“Fair.” I admitted. I honestly couldn’t imagine why someone would use this thing when you could easily go to a theatre and get actual, living people performing for you, looking and sounding better, in addition to being a way more impactful experience. “Doesn’t stop us from having a blast making fun of those terrible performances though! Free of the repercussions of having the actor actually hear us.

“As I live and breathe, brother!”

"Go set it up in the drawing room while I ask Mittens if she wants to join."

"Wouldn't hold my breath. The pocket theatre isn't really her style, y'know?"

"It's more her style than setting off fireworks indoors so I WILL hold my breath." I said before heading up to Amity's room the cardboard box in hand.

I gave her door some loud knocks. "Mittens! Wanna watch the pocket theatre with us?"

Again I had to wait a bit for an answer.

"I'll see you at dinner! Just wait until then!" I heard her shout back.

"Aw, c'mon! This is like the least destructive fun thing around!" I said leaning against her door as I started searching through the tubes in the box looking at the labels that marked the plays titles. "We got some real bangers! Like… ‘So I Married a Greater Basilisk’ or… ‘A Streetcarrige Named Desire. OH! What about ‘Confessions of a Goblin?’”

“They all sound really bad!” I heard back.

“That’s the point! We make fun of the bad acting and poor plot, and the actors can’t even hear us!”

“I think that’s more what you and Emira are into. I’m not really into that sort of brain rotting stuff.” Amity said sounding kind of snarky.

I was honestly getting kind of tired of Amity’s attitude. I was really trying to find something fun for us to do together and all I was met with was snotty comments. Just like the day before.

“And I’m not really into my sister being such a brat…” I said in a lowered voice that Amity most probably didn’t hear. Though a part of me wished she did.

Amity used to join us to watch the pocket theatre all the time when we were small. Why not now?

I had continued rummaging around in the box unconsciously for a little while before my eyes stopped on one particular. I quickly grabbed it to make sure it really was what I thought it was.

It really was it.

I could feel my heart soften as I remembered watching it as little.

I was still peeved off from Amity’s responses but I tried my best to suppress it. I still owed her big time after all. And… I really wanted to do better.

“We can watch the ‘Snow Show’” I said, softer, while swallowing my pride.

I didn’t hear anything for a while. Maybe Amity standing up from her chair, if I heard right. Then, after a couple of more seconds, I heard footsteps towards the door. As Amity opened her door I saw her face mixed with hope and doubtfulness. Not saying anything, she searched the box with her eyes before landing on the tube labeled ‘Snow Show’ in my hand. She looked up at me and I gave her a small smile saying ‘I’m just as excited as you are’. The doubtfulness in Amity's face disappeared leaving only a soft excitement on her face.

She quickly composed herself though. Making a more neutral face but unable to completely mask her excitement.

“Alright. I’ll join you.” she said with just a hint of joy walking past me.

Following her down the two sets of stairs I ushered her into the drawing room.

“Guess who got the princess down from her tower!” I proclaimed.

“You did?” Emira asked, looking up from the pocket theatre she was setting up. “Nice of you to join us princess.” Emira said playfully.

Amity only huffed and sat herself down at the far left side of the couch in front of the pocket theatre.

“There's a slight change of plans though” I started “I said to Mittens that we could watch the ‘Snow Show’.”

“Oh? Isn’t that for children though?” Emira asked before shrugging. “Sure, I think I remembered enjoying it as little. I wanna make fun of some plays later though.”

“Nice. Is it about ready?”

“Yeah, I was just fiddling with it.” Emira said while slumping down on the far right corner of the couch. “You can just plug it right in.

I plugged the cylinder in and pressed the ‘play’ button before going to sit down.

Because of the proscenium arch the only angel to watch the pocket theatre from was directly in front of it and therefore we all had to sit on the same sofa. I was a bit nervous of being bothersome having to sit so close together but I thought that if I could sit down obnoxiously enough it would read as me just fooling around. There were some annoyed grunts coming from my sisters as I rudely made space for myself before we ended up sitting shoulder to shoulder.

As the sound of accordions started playing from the pocket theatre I felt both excitement and nostalgia brewing in my stomach.

From the left side an old man holding an umbrella wearing fuzzy red shoes and a baggy, yellow onesie came walking in at a normal pace but walking half the distance of a normal step for every step he took. Eventually he stopped on the center of the stage turning his head to face us revealing his crazy gray hair, painted wrinkled face and a big, red, droopy clown nose.  
As he looked at us I felt Amity on my left leaning forward. He opened his umbrella revealing tiny balloons which floated to the ceiling.

The show continued from there having comedic parts where we shared hearty laughs as well as beautiful moving parts. The best part I thought were the parts where I didn’t know if I should laugh or cry.

We were nearing one such part that I remember as both heart crushing and comedic as little.

The old clown entered the stage with a suitcase and after opening it took out a coat and a hat which he hung up on a coat stand. While brushing it he took his hand through one of its arms to brush it further but then the hand began brushing the clown instead. It gave off the illusion that the coat had come to life, all without any magic. As the coat was brushing him they began playing with each other and after a while gave each other the warmest hug I had seen before the coat lovingly stroked the clown's nose with it’s finger. They held each other for a while before the sound of a train whistle reminded the clown that he was late. He ran back to his suitcase and closed it, but before he left he ran back to the coat and, again, they gave each other a warm hug. But again the whistle called and the clown had to leave. Before he left though, he waved goodbye to the coat on the other side of the stage. And to our surprise the coat waved back on it’s own.

I hadn’t noticed it during the scene but rubbing my face I felt that it was wet from tears. As the scenes changed I looked down at Amity in surprise. She was covering her mouth with her hand and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She noticed me and nearly jumped. She shied away but I saw her steal a few curious glances at me probably because my eyes were wet too.

Not daring to dwell on that moment of understanding we quickly turned our heads back towards the pocket theatre.

The show continued as previously until it hit a crescendo at the end. Loud operatic music was heard as a snowstorm threatened to blow the clown away. Strong lights and stronger winds filled the scene and as it hit its climax the clown was completely covered in snow.

Snow that was so real I could nearly feel it. And I don’t know why but for some reason I wished I could be the one buried in that mountain of snow.

The lights faded and the play hit it’s end.

I sat there for a while taking it in before hearing Emira speak.

“That was actually really good.” she admitted.

“Yeah!” Amity said finally sitting up after leaning forward through the entire play. “It was really nice.” she said modestly. “Thanks for inviting me, I’m…” Amity looked down on her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry I can be so dismissive. Luz is help- I mean, I’m working on it.” Amity corrected herself. “And I appreciate that you put in the effort to get me to join.”

“Thanks, Mittens.” I said, shooting her a smile before I ruffled her hair. With a little more care this time.

“Can’t really blame you for not accepting right away though. Given our track record one would assume we were out to prank you.” Emira added giving Amity a lopsided smile.

“Yeah…” I confirmed.

Amity nodded slightly while looking like she was thinking. “I think it’s...I think most of all it’s just that I have a hard time believing that I could have fun in this house. Even though they’re away I still catch myself looking over my shoulder.

I reached out and squeezed Amity’s left shoulder and I could feel that she was slightly leaning into my touch.

“I know what you mean… I sometimes think that I’m being called upon and have to check my door to see if anyones there. Afraid they’ll be upset if I don’t answer, but… most often it's just my imagination.”

Maybe I shouldn't have been too surprised when Amity and Emira nodded their heads admitting they did the exact same thing. It still made me feel uneasy.

“You know... “ I started. Clucking Amity's shoulder. “When we were going to… come clean to your teacher for the first time we…” Emira sat herself up in anticipation for what I was going to say. And I was about to continue but my voice betrayed me. Emira seemed to notice because she continued:

“We were terrified.” The way she said those words made the hair on my arms stand up and I felt Amity stiffen. Emira seemed to want to explain herself further but it looked like she was unable to. Instead I took her hand as I did those two days ago and let silence talk for us.

I looked down at Amity who had further leaned against me.

Sitting there for a good while like that it felt like my mind was finally able to rest.

Eventually Emira got up stretching her legs.

“You know when Belphegor is coming today? I’m starving.” she remarked.

Like a bolt of lighting I got another great idea. With a knowing smile I stood up in front of my sisters.

“You two ready for another of your bro’s grand ideas?” I asked, taking out my scroll.

Amity looked to Emira for answers for what I meant being met with an unamused look.

Not losing my confidence I called up Belphegor. Not long after I heard a masculine voice speak from my scroll.

“Ed-boy! How is my little meat fetcher, eh?”

Speaking in a loud enough voice to make myself heard by everyone I spoke. “Ah, BELPHEGOR, I’m doing swell. You too I hope.”

“Goodie goodie with me.” he said, nearly making me laugh from the contrast in his voice to that of his words.

“Great! Say, you probably noticed that our parents are away so I had an idea in mind.”

“Is meat fetcher saying what I think he saying?” he said with a rising tone.

“I think I AM saying what you think I’m saying…” I gave my siblings a knowing look before continuing “I want to order… THE MYSTERY BUCKET!”

Both Amitys and Emiras' eyes lit up.

“Haha-HA! Yes I shall bring de great mystery bucket for you and dear sisters. I am on way!” Belphegor yelled before hanging up.

I held my chin high before saying “You can thank me later”

“Ugh, don’t get full of yourself, Ed.” Emira said, cocking her head.

“Do you not want the mystery bucket?” I asked innocently but holding up my scroll threateningly.

“NO!” Amity yelled, taking both Emira and I aback from Amity's break of character. Both looking at her surprised she cleared her throat a bit before saying shyly. “I want… I want the mystery bucket.”

“Em?” I asked teasingly.

“...yeahIwantthemysterybucket” she said quietly with a sour face.

I gave her a confident nod, happy that I had the upper hand for once.

“Aaaaanyway… Mittens!” Emira said, sharply turning towards Amity. “Wanna play Questions?” 

Amity looked unsure but gave in. “What’s that?”

“It’s a word game.” Emira said sitting back down.

“Statement! One-nil!” I interjection.

“I hadn’t started!”

“You think you can’t beat Mittens with her one point lead?” I mocked sitting down coyly on the table in front of them.

“That’s not…! Ugh, fine… You explain it then!”

“So!” I turned towards Amity. “In Questions you have to answer every question with another question. But your answer must make sense and work as a logical answer to the previous question. Or else you'll be called out for saying a non sequitur. You also can’t use rhetorical questions, repetition, existential questions, grunts and you can’t hesitate. Let’s do a test round Em.” I said, Emira nodding. “We’re keeping your previous score though!” I smiled.

"Why would we do that?" Emira started.

"Why would we not?"

"Isn't it sort of cheap?"

"Do you think it's cheap?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Wasn't it you who implied that it was?"

"Was that me?"

"If it wasn't you, then who?"

"...Do you" Emira started before I interrupted her.

"Hesitation! I win."

"Yeah, the test round…"

"You ready to try a round, Mittens?"

Amity remained silent, probably trying to remember all the rules.

"Yes, I'm ready" she eventually said.

"I'll let you start." Emira offered Amity.

"Is there a rule that says who should start?"

"No, we often just start out of the blue, but…" I said before being interrupted by Emira.

"Ed! That was her start!"

I could feel my face turning slightly red in embarrassment before looking towards Amity questioningly. To my disappointment she gave a confirming nod to what Emira had said. Though it was a bit sympathetic to my blunder.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"You can probably guess who usually wins these games." Emira said to Amity in a superior tone.

"Just start over…" I begged them.

“Can I have some?” Emira started.

“Have some of what?”

“Do you not know what I mean?”

“I hoped...ah! Damn. I was going to say a statement.” Amity said clearly frustrated.

“Yeah, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Emira shrugged “Even having memorized all the rules it’s meant to be hard.”

“One-one.” I said prompting them to start the next round.

“Where is Edric?” Amity started.

“Can he be on the roof?” Emira continued.

“Why would he be there?”

“Do you think he slept there for the night?” Emira said, giving me a look which I returned by scowling.

Amity caught on and chuckled lightly.

“Do you think he fell off?”

“Do you think he would be that much of an air head?

“Do you?”

“YES!” Emira yelled before bursting in a fit of laughter the Amity joined her in.

“Mmmm…” I grumbled trying to think of something clever to say. “Jokes on you Emira. Mittens played you big time. Two-one”

“AH! But it was worth it!” Emira said while continuing to laugh. “But really, that was a good round. Even if we ignored you taking advantage of my weakness you really held your own.”

I nodded, impressed by Amity’s fast learning. A genuine smile formed on Amity’s face.

“OK. I’ll start this time. Ready?” Emira said.

“Yeah, you better be scared. Mittens is only one point away from winning.” I said, poking at Emira’s side. She slapped my hand away in annoyance.

“Are you going to let him get to you like that?” Amity asked seemingly high on the teasing atmosphere. 

“No, he’s just always…” Emiras face dropped as mine shot up with joy.

“STATEMENT! THREE-ONE! LITTLE SISTER WINS!” I yelled loudly as I took Amity by the forearm raising it up in victory.

A joyous grin had formed on Amity's face. One wider than I had ever seen on her before. Her face seemingly glowing.

“Ugh..” Emira groaned while rubbing her face. “That’s so damn…” she cut herself off when she removed her hands and looked up at Amity. “...Well done, sis.” she ended up saying sporting a soft smile.

After that I played a set with Emira and ended up losing before winning against Amity being weary of her clever tactics. She was still fresh to the game so she already exceeded my expectations. Keeping a winning streak would be too much.

Before I was about to propose another set of the game, a knock so hard I feared the door would give in was heard from the main entrance. We had all frozen as the knock had cut through the playful atmosphere like a hot knife.

Looking at Emira she held out her fist with a slightly worried look. Soon realizing she wanted to play rock, paper, scissors for who should go check the door I gulped before reaching out my own fist. We shook our fists three times and I swear Emira always decides a little after me because yet again she won.

Not wanting to worry for longer than needed I stood up and headed for the front door. When I reached it I took a quick glance behind me to see Emira peeking out from behind the door to the drawing room with Amity right behind her. Emira then motioned for me to open the door.

Turning back around I snatched the door handle but took my time squeezing it tightly and taking in a shaky breath before turning it and slowly started to open my door.

To my terror a giant red hand grabbed a hold of the edge of the door before flinging it open.

I was met with a demon clad in blood with powerful arms the size of a bin with hands looking like they could wrap around my waist just to throw me a kilometer with the pure strength radiating from the demon. It’s four bloodshot eyes locked with mine before it, with all it might, lunged at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody takes offence to how Belphegor is talking. I based his way of speaking on older people from my country because they have a funny way of speaking English and I don't see that as problematic.
> 
> Also, I borrowed the play they are watching from the clown Slava Polunin and his play 'Slava's Snow Show'. It's brilliant. I can't recommend it enough.
> 
> Here's a link to a video of the coat scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt4ISnflxgk


	7. I'll Try

The air was instantaneously squeezed out of me while the demon's strong arms lifted my up and held me tight against its body.

“ED-BOY!” Belphegor shouted, hugging me harder. “I have been missing you! Looking so tall now!” Belphegor had the right to be calling me tall because even with his large stature he was about half a head shorter than me. What he lacked in height though he more than made up in width. His shoulders probably being around one and a half meters wide.

Not being able to respond before he put me back down I said while gasping slightly for air. “B-been missing you too Bel.” 

Belphegor gave me a wide grin before leaning to his side looking towards my siblings.

“And dear sisters!” he exclaimed while gesturing towards them. Looking back I saw both Emira and Amity approach.

“How’s it going Belphegor?” Emira asked, greeting him.

“Swell times for this guy! How is the beauty of the Blights, eh?” Emira nodded coyly in response.

“And tinies Blight! Have not talked to you since you being this tiny.” Belphegor said while using his index finger and his thumb to indicate the size equal to a baby witch, his hands just being that large.

“Good evening.” Amity replied a bit unsure with herself.

“What do you say we get started? Let me prepare de kitchen when you get ingredients from de cart, eh?”

“Sounds good Bel.” I said gesturing to my siblings to go get the ingredients. Only half way to his cart though I heard a monstrous yell. Quickly going to check out what was wrong we were met with Belphergor shaking his head.

“Shame, shame, shame.” he said quietly. “Plan change. You do kitchen I get ingredients.”

Entering the kitchen I was met with the feeling of shame. The kitchen was just like we had left it yesterday. A complete mess. 

Emira and I looked at one another with a grimace. “Right…”Emira said.

I looked down at Amity who had a look saying ‘Why am I not surprised’. I was thankful she was biting her tongue tough. 

Motivated by this thankfulness and, most of all, wanting to see how Amity would handle Belphegor, I said to her “Why don’t you go help Belphegor while we clean up our own mess.”

Amity seemed a bit weary being alone with Belphegor but giving the mess another look she ended up saying “Sure”.

Emira scowled at me for giving away free labour but I brushed her off before I started cleaning.

Thanks to plenty of practice having to hide away evidence of messy pranks our magic made short work of the disaster area with our magic. While we cleaned, Amity and Belphegor came in a couple of times bringin the ingredients inside. Amity had used her abominations to lift the heavy bags and seemed to get on surprisingly well with Belphegor, him commenting at one time while Amity’s abominations carried a particularly heavy load “Powerful little thing this one, eh?”

Amity relished the praise.

With the kitchen finally cleaned and all the ingredients taken inside Belphegor went to man his station. 

“Please, fetch me yellow meat from de bag.” Belphegor said while sharpening his knife. 

“But won’t it stop being the mystery bucket when we know what the ingredients are?” I asked while I started rummaging for the meat.

Belphegor chuckled lightly. “I will not worry”.

Getting a look at the ingredients I soon understood what he meant. While I have seen some weird ingredients used for various demonic cuisines I had never seen anything near as bizarre as what Belphegor had brought. Most of it I would not have guessed to be edible looking like rocks painted in strange colours while others seemed to be parts of animals I have never seen before. One ingredient was even formed in a perfect hexagonal shape looking like a part for a puzzle for small witchlings.

“Do you know what any of this is?” I asked my sisters.

Emira took a look, her eyes widening.

“...No idea.” she responded. “Mittens?”

Amity came over looking confident in her abilities . “Unlike you, I actually pay attention in class. I’ll identify these ingredients.”

Looking over the ingredients her face didn’t falter. She did, however, remain silent for an unnaturally long time. I soon realized that Amity was way in over her head. I exchanged a devilish look with my twin.

“Dear sister! Please tell me what this is! For I am absolutely clueless.” Emira begged Amity feigning helplessness while holding up the yellow meat.

“Eh, I-” Amity stuttered before being interrupted. 

“Yes! And what in the world can this be!?” I followed suit holding up the hexagon while making a bewildered face. “As the top student I KNOW that identifying these ingredients is childsplay.”

“But for slackers like us it is impossible!” Emira continued.

“Tell us!” I begged.

We left room for her to answer. But as no word was said Amity's face got redder and redder as our grins got wider and wider.

Amity ended up snatching the yellow meat from Emira's hand and walking over to give it to Belphegor.

We joined her, Emira rustling her hair while I shook her shoulders playfully.

“Ah! We’re only pulling your leg, little sis! We’re all a band of air-heads in the end, aren’t we?” I said.

I expected her face to only get redder but, while still red, I could see her fighting to suppress a smile. A partial victory.

“Is this how they are alway with you?” Belphegor asked Amity cheerely.

“They’re usually worse.” she responded flatly.

Emira and I feigned a single sob each. Chuckling afterwards.

“O-KE!” Belphegor exclaimed, wiping his bloodied hands on his apron. “Let us get you to work. Can not have you pulling legs only!”

He put me to stir the cauldron and Emira to part the egg yolk from the egg whites from some odd, squared shaped eggs whose shells resemble the same texture as rocks. Meanwhile Amity was given the task of peeling off the layers of some weird vegetable the shape of and double the size of a grudgby ball. She was instructed to do so until she hit a layer that was cyan. It looked like it would take a while considering the slow gradient from layer to layer.

At one point Belphegor asked Emira to add some indigo coloured powder to the egg yolks but she had instead used a magenta coloured one forcing her to start over. Tired of just stirring I went over to Emira and grabbed her shoulders comfortingly and stroking her arm.

“Don’t be too harsh on her Bel.” I said mockingly sympathetic. “She’s kind of slow…” I whispered with a loud voice making sure Emira heard it.

“Oh I am such a dum-dum. Now I have to pour it in the trash.” she said, not bothering to hide her irritation. “Open up, bro!” Emira proceeded to step on my foot, making me let out a yelp before she poured the mixture into my mouth even though most of it splattered over my face.

She got a satisfied smile out of it. And I could hear Amity’s badly suppressed laughter while I was coughing up the egg yolk mix over the sink. At least I got something positive out of it.

Continuing to stir, my face still sticky from the yolk, I saw that Amity had finally reached the cyan layer. As Emira finished the mix for the second time, with the magenta powder this time, Belphegor tasked them to brush the cyan ball with the mixture. I saw Emira try for a second to understand how this could fit into a recipe but quickly gave up. Amity did too, but thought over it longer, really racking her brain it seemed like, but ended up just as clueless as Emira.

Belphegor gave them a tiny brush each and told them that it was done when the indigo mix gained a glaze the colour of the sky. They went meticulously to work and when they thought it was done they went over to ask Belphegor to inspect it. He seemed impressed and told them that they got it down perfectly. My sisters then turned to each other smiling.

“Oh! Gus showed me this celebratory gesture. Want to try it?” Amity asked Emira excitedly. 

“Sure!” Emira responded.

“OK. You hold up the palm of your hand and clap it hard against the other persons.” Amity said while demonstrating, Emira shortly followed suit.

“Let’s clap on three. One, two, three!” Amity said before they smacked their hands together. A bit jealous of the fun, I walked over.

“Does it really take your combined efforts to do a single clap?”

“Uh! You’re green with jealousy, Ed!” Emira said, gesturing to my hair while snickering.

“We're all green!” I exclaimed in frustration.

“Whatever, jelly bean.” Emira rhymed while turning away her smug face.

That really got Amity going so I gave her a light smack to the back of the head. She had it coming for laughing at me… and maybe because I didn’t want to leave her out.

“HEY!” Amity shouted, her face shifting from a frown to an angry smile as she took two jabs at my side before I managed to grab a hold of her wrists. I started to wrestle a bit with her before pushing her off, knocking her slightly off balance before I stuck out my tongue and returned to the cauldron.

“Why not dear sisters go ready de table. I want to be catched up with meat fetcher.” Belpheor proposed. Emira nodded and went with Amity to the dining room.

While handing Belphegor his various ingredients he eventually asked me “How is being home alone with sisters?”

Having to think about it just a bit I answered.

“Quite well actually. We managed to have some good fun that even Amity joined us in.”

“Oh? She not usually have fun with you? I thought she was by your side always.”

Hearing that stung and I didn’t know how to respond.

“Let me not gift you a hard time.” Belphegor said after I had remained silent. “It sounds like things are better now, eh?”

“Yeah, maybe. I hope we can keep it up. There's a lot of things we haven’t been open about and with our parents coming back sometime the coming week I’m afraid we’re just going to fall back into how things were.” 

“Mmmm…” Belphegor responded in understanding.

“Do you have siblings Bel?”

“Yes. Big sister, little brother and little sister. We lived in a dangerous place looking out for each other to not be hurt. What not so easy was looking out for each other when home.”

“What do you mean?” I said, maybe a bit too intrigued by what he said.

“While outside, who wants to hurt me and siblings was obvious. While home though hurt could come from unsuspected places.” Belphegor answered, his usual, happy tone now completely gone.

“How did you go about handling that?” I said having stopped handing him his ingredients and giving the demon my full attention.

Belphegor gave me a slightly worried glance before returning to whisking some kind of sauce. He let out a heavy sigh. “Big sister took us away. Except for de littlest one. She still looked towards ours parents for kindness. I hoped that when father and mother did not have enough kindness for all they could have enough for her. When I finally returned many years later father was dead and mother knew not where little sister had gone. Spitting on de ground while saying her name. I searched long but I never found her.” Belphegor had stopped whisking and a drop fell from his face and into the sauce.

“I’m sorry Belphegor. Are you al-”

“Is ingredient.” he said, cutting me off before continuing to whisk.

We remained silent for a bit while I started handing him his ingredients again.

“Mother and father Blight, treat you ok though, yes?” Belphegor eventually said.

“They’re really strict, but they… They give it their all when it comes to giving us a good future. Although lately they have been giving Amity a lot more attention. I thought that when Amity beat our score at the placement exam that Odalia and Aladore would start seriously whipping us into shape, but… their focus just shifted even more towards Amity. It annoys me so much that she has to set the bar so high for us. Like it wasn’t hard enough already.”

Not until after I had said it I realized just how angry I sounded.

“You can not do that!” Belphergor responded almost immediately, turning to fully face me.

“Do what?” I asked, a little startled.

“NEVER blame siblings for what is fault of parents! That is de quickest way to feed hatred among you.”

It was like the word hate echoed in my mind. Did I hate Amity at any point? I recalled some days where I saw her bully others and came home to see her tattle on us to our parents. Telling them that we were hanging out with people who they had not approved. Did I hate her then? I really hoped not. How mad do I have to be at someone to hate them? Didn’t I sometimes act like I hated her? Pulling pranks that I see went too far only afterwards, all for the sake of trying to change her no less. Don’t you need to hate someone to do something like that? This is why I don’t want to be alone. These terrible thoughts creep up on me.

Lucky for me I was not alone right now. I had Belphegor to shake me out of my head. Literally. His giant hand shook me violently even though he probably was careful taking his strength into account.

“Edric!” I heard him shout, having probably gone through my list of nicknames before having to resort to my real name.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here. I’m here.” I said in quick succession.

“You need to sit down or?” Belphegor asked, concerned. 

“No, no. I just tend to get stuck in my head.” I admitted.

“O-K…” Belphegor responded, still concerned but letting go of me to continue preparing the food. “Thinking about what I said, yes?”

“Yes… I was concerned that your advice… might have come too late.” I answered looking down at the floor.

“Na-ah. I easily see that is not. Quick look at how you act around each other. Also that you have had fun with both of sisters today.”

“But I worry when Amity does something… just, really, really mean I might have some hate in me.”

“You might hate what she do there and then, but you think you hate her even remembering all previous good she do?”

‘Of course not’. I thought to myself instantly. I know that she is clever and witty.-- but also caring. She had many times asked me if I was alright when I looked extra down. I had kind of taken it for granted as I did the same with both Emira and Amity, but it would be way easier for her to just ignore me. Like my parents did. And I was so proud of her for ditching her bully friends and seemingly reconnecting with Willow through Luz. And those pranks that went too far, as misplaced as they were, was an effort to help her.

And most recently. Seeing her smile after winning in Questions.

I really wanted to see that smile again.

Of course I didn’t hate her. I felt bad for even entertaining the thought. She was my little sister damn it.

Then why in the world had I thought that I hated her?

Now there's a thought.

“No. Titan… I don’t hate her at all.” I said finally looking up at Belphegor who gave me one of those warm smiles of his that I had missed so much.

“Good... Keep it that way.” He said, shooting me a dead serious stare. Before finishing up chopping the hexagon. And as he turned away to drop the chopped up bits into a big cauldron. Meanwhile I could swear that he said something, something, “my big sister.”

“With high-status strict parents I know little sister will need you. Much pressure I imagine.”

I nodded but would I be able to help Amity if she needed it?

In any case I needed to rebuild our trust. Mostly getting her to trust me. But I needed to be able to trust her too. And for that to happen Amity needs to put in some effort too.

That’s a lot of ‘ifs’.

Big ‘ifs’.

“OKE!” Belphegor exclaimed loudly, clearing the serious atmosphere. “While dinner cook, let’s check in with dear sisters, mh?”

I nodded and we headed out of the kitchen. Although I raised an eyebrow when Belphegor headed in the opposite direction of the dining room.

“Where are you going, Bel.” I said pointing by thumb towards the hallway leading to the dining room.

He turned around, raising his eyebrows.

“What? You don’t think… no, no, no, no, no, no…” he said while changing course and heading for the dining room. When we got there I could see that the table was set and Emira and Amity seemingly having a good time chatting to each other. This was abruptly cut short however, by Belphegor’s loud voice.

“What is this!” he said gesturing towards the dinner table.

We all shot Belphegor a genuinely confused look.

“Do aristocrat children not know how to have a good dinner time? You all are going to eat in comfortable sofas in de cozy hangout-spot.” Belphegor walked up to the table and began stacking the dishes on top of each other. “Come on! Move all!” he said.

I shot Emira a lopsided smile which she returned before shrugging and started to gather the drinking glasses. Amity and I took the remaining silverware and napkins.

When we were done moving all the dinnerware to the drawing room Belphegor asked us to sit ourselves down while he got the food. He shortly returned with the cauldron in one hand and a stack of three buckets in the other. It felt backwards, but he put one wooden bucket on top of each of our plates before filling them up with the stew. While he filled mine up, the smell of the dish reached my nostrils making me shudder in delight. 

“Hope everyone enjoy! Make me very happy to see you again. Not least having a good time together.”

“Would you like to join us?” Amity asked, beating me to the punch. I’m glad she did though, because of the proud feeling I got.

“No, no, no…” Belphegor declined shaking his head. “I have work to do for other aristocratics. Also you should take time to have more fun, just sisters and brother.”

“I’ll see you out then.” I said standing up.

“Goodbye dear sisters!” Belphegor said and waved.

“Goodbye Belphegor. Thanks so much for the food!” Amity replied.

“Yeah, thanks. See you around.” Emira added.

I walked Belphegor to the door and leaned against the doorframe as Belphegor turned around to face me just outside the manor.

“Very happy to have had a talk with you Ed-boy. Wish I could have more often but this is how things are.”

“Yeah. I’ve missed getting to hang out with you. It was alway so nice.”

“Come to my house sometime if you get de possibility. I’ll make something good for us to eat.”

“I’d be happy to.”

“Now. Put in de effort to be there for sisters, hm? Sometimes see things from their perspective. Smallest sister strong but will need help. Help with feelings. Use much time on learning and little on people I understand. That is not good over a long time. No one want to be alone”.

The last sentence took me a bit by surprise before I composed myself.

“I will. Thanks again.” I replied.

“Good. See you round!” Belphegor said as he walked to his cart and waved.

“Bye, Bel!” I said, waving back before closing the door.

I didn’t let go of the door handle and stood staring at the floor while thoughts entered my mind.

Though I knew a lot more than Belphegor about Amity, the last thing he said about being alone stuck more than the rest. Being alone is the worst thing I know. And looking back on Amity’s daily life over the years I realized that she must have been alone a lot more than I thought. If she wasn’t studying she was practicing. And the little time she had left for socializing she used with her assigned ‘friends’. And I had thought that was enough. But Amity left them without even looking back. Maybe her experience with them was more like the one Emira and I had with the terrible ‘friends’ our parents had chosen for us than I thought. Before we left them of course. I certainly remember feeling alone while being with them. Then who else did Amity have? Odalia and Alador? They are not good company and far too busy. Miss Lilith? Neither was she. How alone had Amity been all this time? Amity had been starting to hang out with nicer friends now but after being alone for long it's hard to stop. Even if you have people wanting to be around you.

I was suddenly reminded that I had dinner to get to as I lifted my head. I finally let go of the door handle and headed for the drawing room.

“You took your merry time.” Emira said as I took my place by the table.

“Stuff it!” I said overly aggressive before adding in a cheery tone “Go on!” as I pointed at the dish in front of her. She seemed to enjoy the joke turning away from me with a small smile.

“Let’s stuff it then.” she said, taking a spoon. Prompting us to start eating.

We had only had the mystery bucket one time before, when our parents were away last. And by Titan did it live up to my memory of its deliciousness.

We couldn’t help but sit there in silence captivated by the taste. I looked at my sisters enjoying it as much as I did. Not having a better word to describe it, I felt happy. 

“Titan…” Emira eventually said, filled with contentment. 

“What do you say?” I asked coyly.

“Ed, don’t ruin this. Belphegor did all the work. You just called him. I could have done that.”

“Ah! But you didn't. And I did. I COULD have painted the fifteenth chapel. But Miserabelo beat me to it.”

“You could NOT have painted the fifteenth chapel! You’re a terrible painter!”

“If I had a reference I think it would look alright!”

“But you wouldn’t have a reference you dummy! And the fifteenth chapel could never pass off as “allright””. Emira said, making air quotes while doing a very poor impression of me. “Right, Mittens?!” She continued, snapping towards Amity.

Amity had a spoonful in her mouth looking like she had been watching us back and forth while eating. “Uhhhhh…” she let out after swallowing her food, her eyes darting around the place.

“We’ll have to work on your banter little sis.” Emira commented with a chuckle. "In fact, why don't we do that right now?"

"How would one just start bantering?" Amity asked skeptically.

"You don't think I know my banter theory well enough, Mittens?"

"What? I just thought that banter couldn't be forced!"

"I think she's spitting on your bachelors diploma, sis." I added.

"Hey! I used three years of my life on that!"

Amity looked at us utterly confused but I could see the gears in her head turning and before long she realized that the banter practice had already started.

"Please! Anyone could get a bachelor's degree. Come back when you got a doctorate." Amity said.

"Do be careful, Mittens. She's fragile." I said softly stroking Emira's shoulder.

Emira shrugged my hand away. “YOU’RE the fragile one! You were just about ready to cry when we told you you couldn’t keep that bat.”

“That was because it bit me!”

“And what did Emira tell you not two minuites before it did?”

Both Emira and Amity let out a hearty laugh before I replied.

“That it’d take months before you’ll stop needing that training wand?” I said with fake sincerity and a cheeky smile. Emira followed suit.

“Doesn’t really matter when it comes to the entrance exam though.” Amity replied content with herself.

Both Emira and I lightly scowled at her from that hard hitting blow.

None of us having something to top that comment Emira eventually said “Touché…”

“Looks like I’ll beat your highest score on the banter exam too.” Amity continued getting dangerously full of herself.

“Hot damn. Easy there Mittens.” I warned. “I’d recommend saving your material. No point in using it up all at once."

We continued eating for a bit. Meanwhile I admitted to myself how impressed by Amity’s wit I was. I had thought her only skilled at school stuff but she seemed to have worked up her skills in other fields too.

Not short after Emira broke the silence. “Doesn’t help to get the highest score when you only do it to suck up to your parents…” her tone laced with a bit more bitterness than needed.

I gave Emira a look that said something like ‘that was a bit too far’.

Looking at Amity I saw her looking down at her food, filled with a mix of shame and mild anger.

“I’m sorry.” Emira added not long after. The sincerity in her tone seemingly taking both me and Amity off guard. “That was… really uncalled for.” she continued, inspiring sympathy for just how sad she sounded.

The silence returned and I thought it best to elaborate.

“Odalia and Alador haven't paid us too much mind since the placement exam.”

“I thought you wanted that though. Free to do whatever?” Amity responded.

We still wanted to be seen by our parents. We didn’t have anyone else to give us the affirmation we needed so we relied on theirs more than we wanted. I think that’s one of the main reasons Emira so dearly wants friends. Me too to an extent. I’m not sure how much of that Amity knew. She certainly knew that we almost exclusively hang out with each other. So she had to have some idea. Or maybe those sort of thoughts didn’t really cross her mind. 

Regardless, I didn’t feel ready to admit out loud my need to be seen by Odalia and Alador. Therefore I only responded with an inconclusive shrug.

“Mmh…” Amity responded giving off the impression that she understood that there was more to it than I was willing to let on.

“I don’t mean to make it harder for you. I just want to be good enough for them.” Amity said just above a whisper. “I’m sorry if I do.”

I saw Emira nod solemnly and I felt compelled to do the same. But after what Belphegor had JUST told me about not blaming Amity for what was really our parent's fault I had to resist.

But I didn’t.

Just like Emira I nodded.

My bitterness got its outlet but it was only replaced by guilt from my cowardice.

Amity sniffed.

“We do care about you though, Mittens.” Emira said looking at Amity with a bit of an uplifting smile. “I don't know if we make that apparent enough.”

Amity returned the smile. “I know. I appreciate you saying it though.” Amity paused, her smile faltering. “But to be honest… I’m sometimes… not sure. Like… when you spoiled my midterm exam.” she finally said, looking away from us.

There it was! That was the reason I thought I might hate Amity. Because why would anyone who didn't hate her do such a thing to her?

I understood that I didn’t hate her in the slightest now, but I didn't feel any relief. Because why did I do what I did then?

In any case, hearing that stung like hell.

I tried to say something right away but my mind couldn’t keep up. Though I managed to speak not long after.

“I don’t ever want you to doubt that. And I know it's on us to make sure of that. I think I speak for the both of us when I say that the last “prank” scared us straight.”

“Yeah. And we did do it because we thought we were… helping you. But it couldn’t be farther from helping, really.” Emira added.

“I’m glad you realize that.” Amity replied, with quite a bit of anger in her voice. Understandably so.

Emira waited a bit before talking again.

“We were surprised that you responded so well to the Alador impersonation prank.” she gave Amity a curious smile.

“I can take a joke.” Amity returned the smile with a sliver of cheekiness. “I hope you see how that’s different from the others though.”

Emira and I gave each other a quick glance. We were both equally clueless.

“Well, I can see how it’s different from what we pulled under your midterm exam.” Emira said tryingly.

“But I don’t think we see how it’s so different from the typical prank we pull.” I continued.

Amity gave us a half surprised and half disappointed look.

“Really?” she said, making us shrink. “Ugh… The prank with Alador didn’t have any lasting consequences. When you revealed that it was you and not Alador I could breathe easy and laugh at how unnecessarily worried I had been. I get the chance to laugh at myself!... And you seldom give me that chance… Usually you just make me angry.” she continued, the last part just above a whisper but with anger in her voice.

Had I not been scared straight from the exam prank I was certainly now.

“And I don’t want to be angry.” Amity said even quieter, all anger and bitterness replaced with a shaky voice.

A lump had formed in my throat and I shot a look up at Amity with brows tightly knitted together, my face tense as my stomach turned.

She looked as small as I felt now. Emira too. We were all holding ourselves trying not to take up any more space than needed. The silence overwhelming us.

“Titan… Amity'' Emira started with a hoarse voice. “I-...I don’t know what to say. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t really cut it.”

I shook my head in agreement.

“Just promise me that you’ll be a little nicer.” she whispered.

I looked up at her again. “Oh, Amity… We want to do better than that. We want to be…” the same fear that stopped me from saying what I wanted to say at lunch returned and stole away my words.

“We want to be there for you.” Emira said. While still not what I wanted to say it was the best we could do right now. “If you want us to.” Emira continued.

I took a while for Amity to answer. 

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all we want, sis.” Emira responded.

The silence returned. There were just too many thoughts pressing down on us. It made it hard to breathe. 

“I really enjoyed today.” Amity let out taking with her a majority of the thoughts pressing down on me.

“Me too.” I responded. “You’re more of a rascal than I thought.”

Amity huffed slightly from the comment.

It looked like she was going to say something but she seemed too tired. Instead I could spot the ghost of a smile on her lips.

“I think I’ll head to bed. This day really wore on me. For better and for worse.”

A tiny pang of joy went off in my stomach. I was really beginning to enjoy Amity’s wit. I shot her a faint smile that embodied the thought.

Amity was about to take her plate and bucket before Emira interjected.

“We'll clean up.”

Amit nodded and headed for the door. Just before leaving she took a step back.

“I’ll see you at breakfast.”


	8. Summer

Emira and I cleaned up in silence after dinner but still saying our goodnights.

The night was grueling. Thoughts crashing down on me making me more and more tired while still keeping me awake.

What was I going to do to be better?

How alone had Amity been?

Knowing that I didn’t hate her, why had I been so mean to her?

How could I still blame Amity for our parents’ mistakes?

What would happen when they came back?

Would Emira and I be able to talk about any of this?

The guilt didn’t help either.

After many hours of twisting and turning I managed to get a hold of thoughts from the better part of the day.

That we had genuine fun together without it having to be at someone's expense.

That it was nice to see Amity happy and really enjoying her company.

How we managed to be open about some very hard-hitting stuff without breaking apart. 

I chose to think that meant there was hope. And clinging to that hope I finally managed to rest. 

When morning dawned I was awoken by knocking on my door. Emira yelled that they were waiting for me to join them for breakfast.

While getting changed I thought about how happy I was that we had made a truce when it came to morning awakening pranks. There were just too many restless nights in fear of what would wake us in the morning.

My sisters had just started helping themselves as I entered the dining hall. As we talked among ourselves it was fair to say that we danced around the topic brought up the evening before. At the same time we were too tired to get into it right then and there. Also, there were probably better times to bring it up again. We all had some thinking to do in the meantime.

What surprised me though was the conversation felt more light in a sense. While a huge part of the breakfast was still centered around banter and teasing we also got to hear about some of Amity's exploits with new friends. And I enjoyed the banter and teasing but having those, I don’t know, normal talks? It gave the whole conversation a nicer atmosphere.

“Did Luz even know what the Nokken is?” Emira asked.

“No!” Amity exclaimed with a wide smile. “She just slapped a fire glyph to the back of it’s head. And when the body of the Nokken sucked in her hand her scream startled it enough to let go, making her escape the fight with just the hair on her arm burnt off.”

“Sheesh!” I commented while chuckling. “I’ll give you props for going up against the Nokken. That thing creeps me out big time.”

“And what doesn't, really?” Emira mocked.

“Oh, let me think. Birds?”

"Only the ones that whisper predictions of your doom!"

"They're BIRDS, Em." I said wallowing in the feeling of having the upper hand.

"You-" Emira was cut off by the sound of a buzz.

I slammed my fist on the table making my voice deep but somewhat silly.

"No scroll at the table." I said imitating the stereotypical strict father. Not Alador, though.

It got a smile from my siblings before it got quiet which I didn’t understand why before Emira turned to Amity who was looking at her scroll.

"What’s wrong?" Emira asked.

"Odalia says that I must be ready when they come back so they can have a talk with me." Amity said, slightly worried.

What could they want to talk about? Was it something she had done? Why bring it up now? Why would they say that now when it was still so many days before they returned?

And while I was in my head Emira was there for Amity.

"It's probably an evaluation of how you've been doing lately." Emira said relaxed. "Hasn’t it been a while since last time?”

Amity’s face suddenly got a lot less tense.

“Yes it has.” she responded with a light tone.

“In any case, you can worry about it when they’re gonna arrive. We still got some days to mess about.” Emira added.

Amity nodded.

“Talking about messing around.” I said “Why don’t we take a trip to the market?”

“Ugh. We’ve been there countless times and it hardly changes.” Emira commented.

Amity too seemed a bit sceptical.

“Aw, c’mon. I want to show Mittens some of our craft.” I said implicitly.

“I suppose we need to train the younger generation.” Emira said.

Amity now looked more sceptical.

“Oh! And there's this one stand I want to check out! It has all this human stuff. Real exciting stuff.” I said knowingly.

“Oh! Don’t they have a real human too.” Both Emira and I gave Amity a look. “A real cutie if I remember correctly.”

Amity's face started getting redder.

“I am not going anywhere near Luz with you two around!”

“But we’ll help you out, Mittens! We’re so suave you don’t even know.” Emira argued.

“Yeah. We have that Blight charm! It’s well overdue we taught it to you.” I added, making a charming pose which Emira joined me in.

“No way.” Amity responded with a deadpan.

“Ugh.” I sighed “We can drop by the library too. So you can get some of your ‘embargoed’ books smuggled in your room.”

Embargoed might be a strong word. Alador and Odalia wouldn’t stop you from bringing the books home, but if they saw you with any litterature they deemed beneath a Blight you could risk it having disappeared from your bookshelf while you were out. 

Amity thought it over.

“Alright. But you’re gonna help carry them. I would just go straight to the library by myself otherwise.”

After breakfast we all went to our rooms to change. Emira and I teased Amity that she ought to wear something eye-catching for her crush, but she ignored the comment. Not having to worry about Alador and Odalia I decided to change into something other than my usual outfit. To suit the late summer weather I chose a pair of brown pants which I tucked a thin white shirt into and rolled up my sleeves. Waiting by the entrance I soon spotted Emira coming down the stairs wearing a white top and a brown skirt. I found it funny but she looked displeased. She was about to go back to her room when Amity appeared, making Emira turn back around and heading down the stairs, probably not wanting to have both of us wait for her. Despite our suggestions Amity wore her usual casual outfit.

We got to have a nice walk to the market continuing some of our conversations from breakfast. As the market appeared before us I signaled us to stop. 

“What do you recon is a good start for Mittens’ first prank?”

“I never agreed to any pranking.” Amity said, crossing her arms.

“What? But we’re gonna help you carry your books and stuff.” I retorted.

“C’mon, Mittens. You’ve had fun with us this far. You can stop when you don’t have fun anymore, but at least give it an honest try.”

Amity squinted at Emira’s argument thinking it over. Probably tryin to get it shut down, but to no avail.

“Fine. I’ll entertain your idea of fun for once, just so I can say I tried and didn’t approve. And nothing that’ll get us into trouble.”

“Alright.” Emira said grinning. “What about the coin that goes poof? Real classic that one.” she said, turning to me.

“We use illusions for that one though.” I answered.

“Yeah, but she can do a simple coin. That’s baby stuff.”

“Alright. Can you make an illusionary coin, Mittens?” I asked.

She closed her eyes and drew a spell circle while holding out her other hand. As she completed it a coin worth one snail appeared in her hand.

“Not bad!” I said while we all took a look at it.

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Amity asked.

“We throw them near someone and when they pick it up we cancel the illusion right in front of their faces.” Emira explained.

“Isn’t that a bit low. There's mostly poor people at the market.” Amity asked.

“Ah! But that’s where the honor among pranksters comes in. Having learnt most of our pranks from seeing street kids’ pranks we have learnt to never prank someone below us on the social ladder. That can be hard with how high up we are so we usually target scholars too high on themselves and guards who might be below us but since they harass people at the bottom we get a free pass.” I explained.

“Always punch up, never kick down.” Emira added.

Amity looked genuinely surprised by this.

“I think I’ll have to rethink my whole perception of you guys.” Amity said with a bit of a cheeky smile.

“Sheesh. Did you take us for actual sadists?” Emira reported.

Amity shrugged her shoulders feigning sincerity.

We proceeded to find a guard that was having lunch just outside the market. While eating his sandwich aggressively he scowled at the passing witches and demons. While hiding in the crowd near a food stall we instructed Amity to throw the coin just to the left of the guard. After she reluctantly threw it the guard was alerted by its sound and went over to check. He picked it up and just as he brought it up to his face Amity made it disappear.

“WHAT!” the guard shouted lookin around himself. 

“Perfect timing.” Emira whispered to Amity.

He eyed various witches that looked especially poor before his gaze stopped at us. He then proceeded to walk over to us, stomping with each step. Amity tensed up and was about to try and walk away but Emira took a hold of her shoulders.

“Don’t worry.” she whispered while we shot the guard an innocent smile.

“G’day there officer!” I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Can me and my darling sisters be of any service for you today?”

Amity shot me a baffled look. The voice I used must have been way too obvious, she probably thought.

“Yeah! Have any of you fine folks seen any low-life hooligans that look like they might be up to any mischief?”

“Oh, officer! How could we tell!” Emira exclaimed. “This dirty place is teeming with the sort. Jucky homeless people and the like. Everywhere!”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself young lady. Well, if you do see anything give me a heads up.” the guard responded.

“Now that you mention it, officer. I think I saw a couple of rapscallions just by your mom’s house. They were stealing her lingerie straight from the washing line!”

Amity gave me a shocked look.

“Really!” the guard exclaimed.

“Isn’t that right, dearest baby sister?” I said giving her back a poke with my thumb.

“Y-yes! They were spitting a-and dirtying them up stepping on her flowerbed. Showing no respect for her or her lingerie!”

“Well, thank you for informing me! I will see a stop to it at once. Goodbye upstanding youth!” the guard said before jogging away.

“Goodbye… you complete idiot.” Emira said, lowering her voice mid-sentence.

“What the heck was that!?” Amity yelled.

“That was a prime example of how to take advantage of biggoted blindness.” Emira answered.

“Do you regularly do that?!” Amity continued in bewilderment.

“Only when the guards approach us. Not often, but it happens. Nothing quite like it, don’t you think?” I asked, shooting Amity an excited smile.

Amity just shook her head in disbelief, but I could see the outline of a smile on her face.

“You just insulted his mother. To his face!”

“You did too.” Emira shot in, grinning.

Amity stopped and looked at Emira in confusion. “When-...” Slowly it dawned on her, made clear by her shifting face to that of a full smile of disbelief.

“Oh, Titan…” she muttered, seemingly conflicted on what she should think of it.

The important thing to me was that it looked like she had some unexpected fun and I couldn’t ask for more really. Shooting a glance at Emira I could see that she thought the same.

“Let’s get you something sweet as a celebration of insulting an officer of the law to his face for the first time. Our treat.” Emira suggested ushering the still quite bewildered Amity in front of us towards the market.

“I think I know just the treat.” I said to Emira knowingly.

“One that is sweeter than sugar.” she replied matching my look.

Being on either side of Amity we searched in each of our directions to find the stall we were after. After looking at stalls selling everything from tentacles on sticks to oracle services I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Looking over at Emira I saw her pointing, to my embarrassment, to the side which I was designated to search. Looking over I saw a green tent with a lopsided sight reading ‘HUMAN COLLECTIBLES’. Turning back I shared a smirk with Emira.

“Oh, that over there!” I exclaimed pointing towards the stall next to the one belonging to the Owl Lady before I took a hold of Amity's shoulders while blocking her line of sight to that of the tent next over.

“What are you going to do with spirit shampoo?” Amity asked, gesturing to the stand in front of us. “Do spirits even have hair? Do oracles actually have to wash them?”

“For...a gift!” I answered while eyeing the tent to our right. It was manned by a woman frantically shouting at passersby while she held weird looking doodads in her hands. She was wearing a cowl that seemed like it was about to burst at any moment from the sheer amount of hair that filled it. In addition she was wearing a long beige overcoat and a pair of dark tinted glasses. I was only doubtful for a split second but having seen the Owl Lady first hand I managed to see through her disguise.

“You’ll thank me for this, Mittens.” I said gripping a hold under her left arm before nodding to Emira who did the same.

Before Amity got to respond we quickly half carried half dragged her in front of the Owl Lady's stand.

Amity again lost her chance at saying anything before the woman manning the stand shouted at us.

“HEY! You three! You seem like the kind of people that’d look good in this hat right here.” she said holding up what looked like a white bowl that was covered in many tiny holes, probably for air flow. But also with a handle?

“Hi, there, Owl Lady.” Emira greeted.

The Owl Lady quickly dropped her act and leaned closer to us.

“Keep it down will you!” she shout-whispered. “I am in a real tight spot right now.” she continued, giving us a serious look before leaning back. “What does the Blights want here anyway? And what’s her deal?” she said, pointing at Amity.

I could feel Amity struggle to break free and I just barely managed to avoid her drawing a spell circle by grabbing a hold of her hand.

“Again we well-wishers are on a mission.” I answered.

“On yet another noble quest.” Emira continued.

The Owl Lady seemed unimpressed, but it was mostly an answer made to tease Amity.

“Real odd-balls you two, huh? And always matching, what's that all about?” the Owl lady said, making Emira and I blush slightly. “ Ugh, nevermind. I’ll take a wild guess and say that you’re here for my kid.” she continued flatly.

“Bingo.” Emira said back, making Amity struggle even more.

“Business is slow so if you’re gonna use the counter for chit-chat you’ll have to buy something first.”

“We’ll take the hat.” I said while handing over the usual sum I use to buy headwear.

The Owl Lady went wide eyed as she looked over the snails. She quickly composed herself though and grabbed the hat by it’s handle and placed it on my head.

“Congratulations, Blight boy. You’ll be the rock-monster of the walk with this one.”

The Owl Lady proceeded to enter her tent while counting the snails. We then heard some muffled voices before my leg nearly gave in from the kick Amity suddenly gave me. 

“Ah!” I yelled letting go of Amity who now struggled with Emira, trying to get out of her grip. “Sheesh, that hurt!” I shouted over their struggling, gesturing wildly trying to get my point across to Amity even though she was busy with Emira.

“Amity!”

We all froze at the sound of the excited voice before turning our attention back towards the tent in front of us.

“And Emira and Edric!” Luz said, giving us one of her signature smiles. “Have the three of you come here just to see little ol’ me?” she continued in a giddish voice.

I had expected Amity to respond by now, but as we dropped the still-image of our sibling quarrel I saw that her face imitated that of a gaping fish.

“Mittens here has been going on and on about your exploits, so after agreeing to join us in a harmless prank we thought we might give her a reward.” Emira explained.

Luz seemed a tad confused. “A reward? Like something from our stall?” she asked.

“YES!” Amity yelled. “Uh… Gus has been getting me so fascinated with human artifacts lately. Can’t get enough!” she continued with a forced voice and swinging her arm trying to look excited.

“OH! I’m so happy you two are getting along! I think he's been a bit weary of you but I’m glad that you found some common ground.” Luz said.

“MHMM!” Amity responded with a tense face.

“Well we’re a little short on human stuff at the moment. What with the portal gone.” Giving the shelves by the tent a look I could see that there was a lot of room left unfilled with only one or two tiny trinkets on each story.

I must have missed something because after Luz’s last comment a silence had fallen. Looking over at Amity her tense face was replaced with one of concern.

“Thanks for hearing me out the other day by the way.” Luz said, her voice no longer at its usual loudness.

“Anytime, Luz.” Amity responded, giving her a soft smile.

‘This is new to me’ I thought.

“Did you really?” I asked, genuinely.

“Oh yeah! Amity’s a great listener.” Luz said, lighting up again. “She didn’t judge me at all and was so encouraging!”

Both Emira and I looked to Amity to confirm, but she was too busy looking away, her face begginig to seriously redden.

I felt a warmth spread across my chest as I again felt proud of my little sister. I think Emira felt the same considering she gave Amity an encouraging pat on the back.

“It’s not that bad though! I have been delivering a lot more potions because of the low stock in human stuff and been getting a lot of exercise.” Luz said as she lifted her leg up on the counter before flexing it.  
Amity's face had gone full red by now and she looked incapable to partake in any sort of conversation. This girl seriously needed some help with getting her suaveness on. I looked over at Emira who seemed to be on the same page giving me a confirming nod.  
“I love getting my blood pumping!” Luz said as she put down her leg.

“Oh! Mittens here pumps so much blood. You wouldn’t believe it!” Emira started.

“Yeah! Just look at her face! She’s gotta have pumped at least a gallon of blood up there.” I continued.

Emira and I gave each other a confused look. What the heck were we saying? We aren’t nervous around Luz. Why would we be?

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering how you do that.” Luz said, rubbing her chin before she gasped. “Is there some sort of magic that lets you exercise while standing still?!” she asked, starry-eyed.

“Buuuh… Yeah! It’s a bit tricky though, but Mittens has got it down to a T.” I lied.

“Why don’t you show it to her sometime, Mittens! It could be a… a thing that you do together.”

Amity's face had turned completely unreadable. I could honestly just begin to imagine what was going through her head.

“That’d be great!” Luz exclaimed. “Are you free the coming week? I’ll be in the stand until the end of the weekend and besides some potion deliveries I don’t have anything going on in the coming days.”

Amity stood there still stiff as a log while taking in everything. Eventually she gave a single, large nod to Luz’s question.

“Great! I can’t wait!” Luz said, grinning from ear to ear.

Now I was seriously beginning to believe that Amity had a gallon of blood in her head, what with her face sporting a deep red colour.

“I think we oughta get to the library so we don’t get home too late.” Emira explained.

“We’re helping Mittens smuggle some contraband into our house while our parents are gone.” I elaborated.

“What was that?” I could barely hear a voice ask from inside the tent.

“I don’t think there are any snails in it, Eda!” Luz shouted back.

“No, just books.” Emira informed.

“Why would you have to smuggle books into your house?” Luz asked with her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Ah, it’s a long story. Was nice seeing you though. Hope business turns around.” Emira said, while we turned to leave.

“Thanks! It was nice seeing you guys too! Bye!” Luz said, giving us a wave which we returned before making our way towards a less crowded part of the market. Amity was still looking like she had to process what had happened while her face slowly got whiter and whiter.

“You there, Mittens?” Emira eventually asked, giving Amity a pat on the shoulder.

“YOU!” Amity said immediately, while pointing a finger at her. “I-!” she said, her expression changing to more of a confused one “Gallons of blood!?” she said, now looking at me while pointing a finger at her head.

“Only A gallon.” I corrected. “But… uh sorry we didn’t bring the suaveness we had promised…” I continued, rubbing my neck.

“You two had the suaveness of a snaggleback! What the heck were you doing!” 

“Yeah, we can’t say anything against that.” Emira admitted. “But we got you a flipping date with your crush! That's like, top shelf sibling backing!” she said turning towards me before holding up her hand, prompting the two-manned clap her and Amity had done yesterday. Going in for the clap I only got to smack hers with about half my palm.

“We’ll work on that. Meanwhile you can call us the Wing Twins!” I encouraged.

“That’s beyond stupid.” Amity responded.

“I agree. But I have a soft spot for the stupid-chic style. Wing Twins for the win.” Emira said half excited and half teasing.

“It’s not even a date.” Amity said, but was betrayed by the slight red in her face. “It’s a ‘I’ll show you a spell we totally made up, sorry about lying to your face, wanna grab a bite?’-situation!”

“You take what you get. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Emira shrugged. 

“Thanks a bunch.” Amity said through gritted teeth. “Can we just head to the library. I’m not that big a fan of the busy part of the market.”

“Oh, but I don’t want to leave it on a sour note! Let Emira and I get you something tasty as we promised.”

“Just be quick about it.” Amity answered while looking around. “There.” she said while pointing at a stall selling various candies and snacks. “Get me a candied cyclops eye so we can be off.”

“You got it.” Emira said before the two of us headed for the candy stall.

I really hoped this would get her in a better mood. Even though I’m trying to not dwell on things like this too much, grumpy Amity can get real tiresome. I mean after all, everything we had done today was for Amity. We tried to let her in on our fun, got her a date with Luz and now we’re getting her a treat before helping her go behind our parents back by carrying a whole heap of books. I think that’s pretty well done on our part. But thinking further, it wasn't just that I didn't want Amity to be grumpy. I'd like to see her… happy, I suppose?

“What the heck was going on with us?” Emira asked, taking me out of my thoughts. “Why did we say all that weird stuff to Luz?

“Yeah, I know! It was really weird. Mittens is the one with a crush on her. I wouldn’t act like that towards Luz in any other situation.” I responded before we started browsing the candy stall.

“And we’ve been with Mittens and Luz at the same time before, though we didn’t know that she had the hots for her but… Do you think we were nervous on Mittens’ behalf?” Emira asked, seemingly surprised by her own question.

“You think?” I asked sincerely. “Why is that?

“I-... I don’t know.” Emira answered.

The conversation stopped there with the both of us thinking over my question. I think I kind of knew the answer though, but I had a hard time actually seeing it as the answer. It definitely had to do with me wanting Amity to get what she wanted so she could… I felt queasy taking the train of thought further so I replaced it by picking out a ton of candies and snacks to take home instead. Noticing me, Emira did the same before we got a hold of two candied cyclops eyes. Paying the stall keeper who looked like he just got a tiny fortune in his hands we headed back to meet up with Amity.

We had a hard time spotting her though as the area had become more crowded. We looked in each of our directions to find her for a while and just before I was going to go back and ask Emira if she had found her I spotted a head of aquamarine hair. Looking through the crowd it seemed like she was doing something or other. As I made my way past witches and demons beverything went dark around me. There was an older man gripping Amity's wrist while trying to push something unto her. Amity looked afraid.

I felt frost creeping up, immobilizing me.

My heart was beating out of my chest.

I searched for my courage.

And there was enough.

Dropping everything in my arms I pushed my way through the crowd, my eyes unwavering. Nearly leaping the last distance I took a hold of both of Amity's shoulders and turned her away from the man while holding her close to me. The act had made the man let go of Amity's wrist and shifted his attention to me. Holding tightly onto Amity I gave the man an enraged look.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no trouble. I was just showing some nice jewelry to this girl." the man said.

Staggered by my anger and panic I searched for something short enough to say while getting him to go away. "Back off." I said angrily, my voice deep.

"C'mon. Just have a look yourself." the man started. I saw it best to leave so I turned myself and Amity around before guiding her out of the crowd.

"Hey." I said concerned, facing Amity while crouching down. Taking a hold of the sides of her arms I looked her over to see if she was alright. Looking at her face I saw that it was strained. She was biting her lip while looking straight forward."Hey…" I said again trying to be more calming but my voice was wavering. I stroked her arms gently before spotting her wrist. It was discoloured. A sickly blue and green. I breathed out shakely thinking about how long she had to endure. I carefully raised her hand and was originally going to support her forearm with both my hands before I noticed that she was clutching my sleeve with her other hand. Using only my one hand I cupped her wrist while lightly stroking it with my thumb. Amity let go of her breath. It sounded frustrated.

"It's alright. Things like this can be… really scary." I told her, my scared tone probably more convincing than my words. And it was scary. More so than I would expect. Like there was something more to it. The scary feeling was eerily familiar. Like it had happened before, but somehow worse. But I have never had any trouble with hagglers before.

“Hey.” I heard Emira say confused. Looking over at her I immediately felt relief. She met my look with a worried one. “What is it?” she said, concerned, urging us to explain before placing her hand on my shoulder, making me realize just how tense I was, before looking over me then Amity.

I looked over Amity again. It looked like she was breathing more steadily now. Her gaze fixed on the ground and still clutching my sleeve. Finding comfort in Emiras touch and Amity looking better I swallowed, feeling a stinging pain from my dry throat before speaking.

“Some merchant was harassing Amity before I came. He didn’t stop when she said ‘no’.” I looked at Amity’s wrist in my hand.

“Titan! Are you alright?” Emira asked, most probably having spotted Amity’s wrist. She tried to meet Amity’s gaze while laying a hand on her shoulder. Amity answered by turning her head slightly, not saying either ‘yes’ or ‘no’. I didn't blame her, but it frustrated me. I wanted her to tell me she was alright.

There came a silence after that while Emira and I continued to hold onto Amity until she let go of my sleeve.

“You want to head back?” Emira asked.

Amiry responded by giving her smallest nod before I stood up and laid my hand on her back before we all started walking close to each other with Amity in the middle. On the way I picked up the bag of treats I had dropped in addition to the hat which had fallen off my head without me noticing. Putting the hat in the bag we headed to the manor.

As we walked with only the sound of the wind and trees in our ears I felt the gnawing guilt from leaving Amity like that. She had even said that she didn’t like being in the busy part of the market. Emira beat me to the punch though.

“Sorry we left you there like that. Even after you said you’re not a fan of the busy part of the market.” Emira sounded frustrated with herself.

Amity let out a frustrated sigh. “It shouldn’t have been that bad.” she took both Emira and me by surprise. She looked like she was going to say something else but let out another sigh instead.

“I felt like that too. Like it was more dangerous than it was.” I said before Amity looked at me with eyes desperate for more answers. Emira too gave me a questioning look. To my frustration all I could give them was a shaking of the head and a shrugging of the shoulders.

Amity let out another sigh. This one with a lot less frustration in it. Like she finally was able to shake some of the thoughts around all this off.

The walk to the manor became less and less tense with every step. Our worries seemingly drying up in the late summer wind. Stealing a few looks at Amity I noticed that she from time to time closed her eyes letting us lead her while she had the opportunity to calm herself down. It gave me a sense of worth.

When we got to the manor we started to slow down. I think that, like me, my sisters were unsure what we were going to do when we got inside. There was no helping it though as we eventually had to walk through the front door. I was slow to dust off my feet once inside while Amity headed for the staircase. I checked my bag of candies to see if I still had the candied cyclops eye thinking that I at least should hand it to her even though she probably wasn’t in the mood for sweets. Luckily it hadn’t fallen out and as I was going to go after her and ask her to stop I saw that Amity was standing still at the bottom of the stairs.

Of course she didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Come see some trash play with us.” Emira said.

Without having to say anything more we followed Emira entering the drawing room. I spread the candy and snacks across the empty parts of the table not occupied by the pocket theatre while Emira put in the cylinder labeled “So I Married a Greater Basilisk” before we sat on either side making space for Amity in the middle.

After she too had settled herself Emira pressed the ‘play’ button. The laughs were hard to come by given our mood, although some terrible line deliveries and the prompter having to do his job comedically often got some slightly amused huffs from Emira and I every now and then. It changed though when after a scene, in which multiple props had been misplaced as well as a wig forgotten, ended with the lead actor tripping over while exiting the stage. While Emira and I had let out our most amused huffs yet we were surprised to see Amity giving a wholehearted chuckle while vaguely gesturing to the actor tripping over. It felt like a load had been taken off my shoulders and I began chuckling alongside her, Emira doing the same. We continued to share chuckles as the play progressed with Amity finally reaching over to grab the candied cyclops eye on the table. I remember from the last time I saw this play that a line which was stuttered out beyond redemption was just coming up so I looked over at my siblings in anticipation of their reaction. Seeing their faces turn to mild disbelief at how long the actor stuttered out his line I saw them both finally exhaling through hearty laughs which I couldn’t help but join them in. There was something special about seeing Amity letting out a genuine laugh while halfway into a bite of her sweet. It gave me a large pang of joy that made me feel warm.

We only let out greater laughs as time went on. We pointed out more and more ridiculous errors, even Amity joining in, remarking how the illusion of the Basilisk flickered from time to time revealing the tired-looking guy reading its lines. When the play ended I certainly didn’t want to head to my room and neither did Emira or Amity it seemed. We decided to plug in another play continuing in our fun while replacing the dinner with a heap of snacks and sweets. We ended up going so far as coming to the halfway-point of a third play when our eyes became heavy, the moon rising and our blood sugar crashing. Our chuckles became more and more drowsy until I felt Amity's head slump against the side of my shoulder. Knowing Emira enjoyed her time with me and having Amity feel safe enough to drift off besides me filled me with a warmth that made me realize just how cold I had normally felt, regretting the chances I had wasted feeling like I did now.

"I know that you are now, but are you alright?" I heard Emira say tiredly. "Like about what happened back there?"

"Mittens is asleep." I whispered, drowsily.

"I was asking you." Emira said calmly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why would you." she said, just a little louder.

"I'm alright… It was pretty scary though. There really was something else about it. Maybe it just took us by such a surprise that it felt scarier than it was. I understand that she was scared, but me?" I shook my head slightly.

"You did a great job." Emira's voice was strained, but sincere.

"You too."

We went back to listening to the pocket theatre after that before I dozed off.

When morning came I felt like I had the calmest night of sleep I could imagine. And even without knowing what it was about I knew I had had a pleasant dream giving me a much needed break from the nightmares. While feeling rejuvenated I was starving. It’s going to be a while until next time I replace dinner with snacks and candies. Blinking out the sleep in my eyes I saw that while Amity had nuzzled her face between my arm and the sofa, shielding her eyes from the sunlight, Emira was gone. Having fallen asleep before the end of the last play we hadn’t had the opportunity to dispel the illusory actors, some of which were playing a game of Hexes Hold'em while others were either walking about taking in the sights of the drawing room or having a nap.

While I easily reached over to turn the pocket theatre off without disturbing Amity it would be harder to get anything to eat without waking her. Thinking that I wanted her to join me, and hopefully Emira, I gave her a tiny shake. It quickly prompted movement from her while she took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh. She then sat herself up while looking a little disoriented.

“Mornin’ to ya sis.” I said stretching my arms.

“Good morning” she let out while rubbing her eyes.

“Let’s grab some grub.”

Amity gave a confirming nod before I led us out of the drawing room. By the front door I saw Emira who was looking at the floor focused on fixing her hair.

“Mornin’ ya bums.” she greeted us after she noticed us.

“That’s classist.” I crossed my arms.

“Got me there… I just saw Belphegor out so breakfast is good to go.” Emira finished up her hair.

“Sweet.”

Breakfast was even louder this time filled with banter and a couple of games of Questions as well as some remarks about the plays from last night. The rest of the day was spent on playing board and card games and teaching Amity how to play some of them. We also spent some time just hanging out in the drawing room Amity reading, Emira on her scroll or practicing some illusions on herself while I experimented with illusions for the stage. When dinnertime came we put on another trash play to watch. The start of the following week consisted of much of the same in addition to us going out and messing around town getting Amity in on some pranks here and there. One day we finally got to cleaning some of our mess up while Amity was in school. When she did come home though she made our task much easier by offering to use her abomination to hide the destroyed furniture in the forest. And while Emira and I enjoyed our time off from school it was when Amity came home that it felt like the real fun began. Teasing and annoying her without actually making her angry made for a much more enjoyable experience. At the same time she had enough wit to to gag our mocking mouths time and time again.

We later learned that the date for Amity’s ‘teaching session’ with Luz was set. It would be the day before Odalia and Alador came home and lucky for Amity, Luz had just about forgotten what kind of spell they were going to practice so Amity managed to convince her that it was another similar spell that they were going to practice, one that actually existed. Emira and I had therefore insisted on helping her try and make the meeting a little more special.

“You better have a real good argument for why I should let you anywhere near my plans for meeting with Luz.” Amity put down her silverware.

“C’mon, have the Wing Twins ever let you-” I was interrupted by Emira.

“One. We got you this DATE. Two. Without you tailor you have zero fashion sense. Three. Edric does the best eyeliner on the isles.” she counted on her fingers before giving me a smug but encouraging look. Taking it to heart I drew a spell circle giving her one of my signature eyeliners prompting Emira to give a wink and a smirk showing off to Amity.

Amity widened her eyes a bit from this. “Are you always wearing Edrics eyeliner?”

“When Emira first tried putting on eyeliner she thought it too frustrating to do it on herself so she asked me for help, and since then I’ve just continued doing it for her.” I explained. “The days you see Emira with a sloppy eyeliner are the days she tried doing it herself.” I whispered, covering the side of my mouth with my hand but without really lowering my voice enough for Emira not to hear.

“We’re getting off point.” Emira said through gritted teeth.

“Not unlike your eyeliner it seems.” Amity commented prompting Emira to shoot daggers from her eyes. I only chuckled.

“Don’t be so high and mighty. I sometimes see you heading off to school with a messy eyeliner yourself and you have me to thank for covering it up with one of my own.” I drew a spell circle improving Amity’s eyeliner.

Amity looked beyond surprised. “OK. I regret saying this, but I’m convinced.”

“Let’s get going then.” Emira said as she stood up from the table.

Heading to the market we went to the less busy part where more high-end clothing was found. We then entered one shop where our family usually got its clothes.

“So what are we looking for? Where are you going to be practicing?”

“It’ll be by the Owl Lady’s house. We’re doing it outside so we have room to mess up and Luz mentioned that she would bring some food.” Amity answered, starting to look through a rack filled with dresses.

“You're going on a picnic!” I said, squealing only a little.

“Aw, that’s toothrottingly sweet, Mittens.” Emira was more teasing.

“Yeah, I know you’re jealous.” she said, shutting us down. “Now please just help me look.

Amity was a bit hard to shop for but eventually Emira found a nice, yellow summer dress.

“It’ll probably be the last day of summer tomorrow so best use it for what it's worth. Plus with our Grom outfits we’ll all have matching outfits.” Emira said, pleased.

“Ugh, I don’t want to be the one in the gray suit with you two in bright yellow dresses. Emira, switch with me.” I demanded.

“You’ll tear it at the shoulders. No way.”

“I can dream can’t I?” I said, genuinely disappointed.

After paying for the dress we started looking for something small Amity could bring for the picnic.

“Oh. Get her a bouquet.” I suggested pointing at a flower stall.

“You think your little heart can manage that, Mittens?” Emira wore a cheeky smile.

“One flower.” Amity said annoyed, face red.

With one yellow summer dress and a pink flower in our hands we headed back to the manor where we, for the rest of the day, talked about what Amity should say and do the next day as I felt genuinely excited for Amity. It’s got to be said though that we also teased her about it to the point of exhaustion.


	9. Summer's Over

I felt a calming wax-like substance spread across my face, enveloping it. It gave the feeling of peace and made me release a content sigh. I soon discovered, though, that breathing in was not as easy. Feeling the substance enter my airways and blocking out any air I felt panic fill my body. I lunged forward into a sitting position while grabbing the substance off my face.

While I coughed and gasped for air my mind tried it’s best to orient itself. Becoming more clear minded I looked at my hands which had ripped the substance off. I discovered that a small, droopy abomination, probably reaching up to my knees, was in my grasp. While looking it over I could hear a couple of voices that were mid-laugh. Looking to my left I saw my dear sisters.

“WE HAVE AN ARMISTICE!” I yelled out, pointing at Emira.

She held up her hands defensively, but could not for the life of her seem to stop laughing. I then looked over at Amity who was partly covering her mouth while trying, and falling, to suppress her laugh.

“Oh, but brother! This was all Mittens’ idea!” Emira managed to say in between laughs. “And her doing as well!”

Amity looked at her betrayed. “What! It was your plan!”

“It was your abomination!” Emira retorted.

I felt like I had lost the opportunity to be mad as their quarreling would overshadow any attempt. And as I thought I was over the worst of it they again turned to look at my goo covered mug before letting out a set of choked laughs.

“I’m going to take advantage of this loophole too, you know.” I said, trying to wipe off the remaining goo from my face.

“You wouldn’t do that, Mittens!” Emira said with a sliver of nervousness.

“Give me a good reason not to and we’ll see.” Amity responded with a devilish little smile.

“Let me get back to you with that.” Emira’s nervousness had increased tenfold.

“OK, but I also woke you because I need you to do my eyeliner.” Amity turned back to me.

“Nice way of asking for my help.” I responded unamused, throwing the abomination in my hands before her feet. “You still have school before your date, don’t you?”

“Yes, but we’re meeting right after it ends so I only have time to get changed and pick up the flower before I head to Luz’s house. Plus I don’t want to have it look like I got a complete makeover in between school and our practice session.” Amity said, shying away a little.

“Alright, go sit by my desk. I’ll be right with you after I get all this goo off my flipping face and pyjamas!” I said, getting more and more angry as the sentence went on.

Seeing her obey my command I got a handkerchief from the drawer of my nightstand before wiping most of the goo away. I then went over to Amity who had Emira sitting to her right scrolling away at her scroll. Standing behind Amity's chair I drew a spell circle making an illusory mirror in front of us.

“What can I do for you today hun?” I asked while lifting the sides of her hair and giving her tuft a little smack.

“Can you just do my normal eyeliner? Just a little more noticable, maybe?” Amity gave an unsure look.

“How’s about this?” I drew a spell circle and made a long, winged eyeliner that almost seemed like it went off her face. I could hear Emira give off a snort before the camera sound on her scroll was heard. Amity turned her head towards Emira giving her a flustered look before I took a hold of her head and turned it back.

“No.” Amity sighed. “Just my normal, please. And with your finesse, alright?”

“Ugh, you want this do you?” I said, taking away her eyeliner entirely and shrinking her eyes. Her small, beady eyes shot me a stern look through the mirror. “I swear, for having the opportunity to flaunt around with eyeliner without getting weird looks you girls are too conservative in your style.” I said before I heard another camera click from Emira’s scroll.

“Please, Ed. I need to get to school soon.” Amity said with some understanding in her tone.

“Fine. We’ll meet half-way.” I drew one last spell circle replicating Amity’s usual eyeliner with just a little more length to it and an added finesse which made her eyes really pop.

“That’s as short as I’ll go.” I stated. “I’d like to see Luz take her eyes off those big ol’ peepers of yours now.”

Amity smiled and let out a huff while still a bit nervous before a third click was heard from Emira’s phone.

“Don’t worry, I wanted a nice looking one too.” she said, smiling at the photo she had taken.

“OK. You'd better be off now. You might already be running a little late.” I gave Amity's shoulders a light tap.

“Just before I go.” Amity started. Looking at herself in the mirror avoiding my gaze. “Do you think that… Well I’ve been trying to…” Amity shifted in her chair. “I’ve had a couple of book club meetings with Luz now and while I tried not to, I always seem to come with some offhand comment that was sort of… snarky.” Amity grimace. “I didn’t comment on Luz or her friends, but things like calling her house the ‘Owl Shack’ and things like that. And I’ve steeled myself not to do it today… Do you think I can do it?” she gave Emira and I a short glance each before she looked down at her lap. 

“Of course.” Emira said, matter-of-factly. “We can say that knowing about it and being determined to change it is enough. But that isn’t really true. What makes me believe that you can do it is that I’ve seen you do similar things before. It isn’t lost on me and Ed that you have wanted to do things differently lately, often because of your sweet little crush.” Emira couldn’t help but smirk. “And you did. And we’re proud of you for it and so should you be.”

I was glad I hadn’t taken the word there because what Emira said was enough to take both me and Amity aback. I gave Amity’s shoulder a squeeze making her turn to look at me with glistening eyes before I gave her a nod and my warmest smile.

Amity looked at her lap again. “Thanks…” she said, her voice only a little shaky.

Emira stood up. “Just don’t beat yourself up about it if you slip up today, OK? You’ll get there.”

Amity stood up too, giving a shy nod.

“Ed and I will be out when you get home to change so we don’t distract you.” Emira said to Amity. “Off you go then.” Emira started ushering Amity to the front door with me right behind. When Amity opened the door I felt a somewhat cold breeze hit me. Seems like the oracles had predicted the last day of summer one day off. 

“Consider bringinging a jacket. Or better yet, make sure Luz brings one. I think you’ll keep warm either way!” I shouted as Amity walked off prompting her to wave me off. She earned a chuckle from Emira and me, though.

“Seems like you know just what to say.” I said as we watched Amity walk off into the woods.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been thinking about that for a while so I felt like I had to say it there.” Emira replied, still looking towards where Amity had left.

"You have officially revoked any opportunity to call me a softie ever again.”

“Did not. Trust me, I’ve reached my sentimentality quota for the year just from that.” Emira said, giving me a look while smirking. I returned it, though I felt that neither of us could hide a sincerity that clad our faces. I pushed her side with mine in a playful but fond manner.

"Alright, get changed ya big softie. I’d like to spend our last day with Odalia and Alador out of town being the biggest public nuisance possible.” Emira told me.

“I can definitely get behind that.” I said, a small grin finding its way to my face.

Strangely enough, even after getting some stall food, we only did a couple of smaller pranks. Changing people's outfits without them noticing and the like. I was, and I think Emira was too, in a bit of a mellow mood. I think the thought of not having to return to a manor filled with tenseness and wondering how Amity’s little ‘practice session’ was going to go, made us rather want to take it kind of easy.

We would have to get a rain check on our ‘biggest possible nuisance’-outing.

We ended up each buying a portion of fried fairy wings and bottled ooze before sneaking onto a ledge on top of the library. From there we had a great view of the residential area and the northern part of the market. 

“Look!” Emira, shouted through a mouthful of fairy wings, pointing to the street. “There’s the guy we put that dumb looking fish hat on! He's still wearing it, the idiot!”

Sure enough a lanky looking guy was prancing around with a hat looking like a fish biting down on his head.

“Oh, wow!” I said, chukeling.

I tried to follow him with my eyes, but when he was just about to go out of sight I caught myself nearly slipping off the ledge. A rush of fear went through my body for a split second before I regained my balance.

It was weird. The fear had caught me more off guard then the near fall. Maybe because I hadn’t felt afraid in quite some time. While returning to the manor after school usually had some fear attached to it that didn’t get better once we entered, for the last few days I had been completely without that fear. I thought about the last time I had been really afraid. And it hadn’t been in the manor, surprisingly. It was at school.

“Em?” I asked.

“Yeah?” Emira turned to me, probably thanks to my tone.

“Was… How afraid were you when we tried to come clean to Mittens’ teacher the first time?”

Emira looked out towards the city again, not answering for a while. “A whole lot really.” she answered, unsure of her words.

“Me too. Why… Well, we know why it was, but… why was it THAT scary?” I didn’t really expect her to come with an answer. It was just something I had thought about and wondered if she had too.

“Because… Agh, I don’t know. It’s not like they're gonna stab us or anything.” Emira punctuated the word ‘stab’ like it was an outrageous thought. And it was, really.

“But it feels like they are.”

“Yeah.” Emira sighed. “I’ve thought about it too. But it's frustrating. I try to look for what scares me about it but I always end up at a loose end and… it’s fucking exhausting.” her voice broke at the end. Her tired look made my throat go dry.

I tossed down my small basket of fairy wings and sat myself closer to her. She shuffled the remaining distance before we leaned against each other’s side. We let out our shaky breaths at the same time before letting out an amused huff each finding it a bit comedic.

Hearing Emira feel like this and having her put it into words I never could, made me let out a sniffle.

“Ugh, and I JUST told you I had reached my sentimentality quota.” Emira huffed while rubbing at her eyes.

“Sorry, sis, I’m just too much of a softie.” I said, putting on a fake pout.

“Damn right you are.”

“I think we’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah?” Emira sounded like she didn’t want to seem negative, but her tone was still sceptical.

“Well, we got a chance now at least. I'd say we are nailing it when it comes to being nicer to Mittens." I said with just a smidge of irony. "And having avoided true doom from Odalia and Alador finding out about our prank I think we got a chance at, I dunno, being less miserable? At least towards each other I hope."

"I can see that. I still think Mittens needs to be put down a peg, but I guess the way we've gone about it wasn't… optimal. And as I always give credit where it's due, I'll hand it to her that she's been more open towards us than I would be."

“I think it can be better if we manage to… stand together, you know?... It gets really scary on your own.” I hadn’t meant to say the last part, it just kind of slipped. I saw as Emira looked down at my feet with a worried look and a bit of a grimace. I think I’ve made it more than clear to her how I don’t like to be alone and burdening her with it. I therefore stood up and broke the conversation off at that.

“Do you wanna steal a peak at Mittens’ little picnic? I think she’ll be at the Owl Lady’s house by now considering school let out about an hour ago.” I suggested.

“You sure? Don’t really want to mess up their meeting. If we get caught… I dunno.”

“I don’t want to spy on her. Just want to drop by and check in. Although I don’t want to interrupt so maybe it is spying?”

“If we’re just in for a glance to check in I don’t see the harm.” Emria raised her hand toward me and motioned me to help her up. Doing just that we snuck back inside the library before we headed for the Owl Lady’s house.

When we got further down the path I stopped Emira.

“Just to be sure we won’t interrupt.” I said before drawing a spell circle giving us some bushy camouflage.

“If we get caught now we’re seriously going to peeve off Mittens.” Emira commented.

I saw what she meant. It would look worse than us spying, it would look like we had set up a whole sting operation.

“Then don’t get caught.” I said trying to hide my nervousness with teasing. As we saw the house grow in the distance we went off the path before crouching down a little. We then made our way towards the edge of the forest just before the clearing around the house.

I started looking around to see where the two of them could have gone. Before I could get a good look, though, I felt Emira tap me on the shoulder before noticing her point towards the house.

There, sitting with her back against the wall just by the door, was Luz. The owl tube had its head stuck through the second story window so Luz was alone with her thoughts it seemed, looking at the ground in front of her.

I was getting curious about what was going on so I didn’t see the harm in approaching, seeing as the picnic hadn’t started with Luz probably waiting for Amity to come out of the house. I was halted by Emira who grabbed me by the arm getting my attention before pointing at the hat she wore that was made out of branches. Quickly seeing my mistake I dispelled our camouflage before we approached Luz.

As we got closer her head immediately shot up, her eyes filled with expectation. It soon faltered, though, before she put on a small smile that really did not hide her disappointment. 

“Hi, Em. Hi, Ed.” she greeted. “Couldn’t Amity make it?”

I felt something press at my chest.

“She isn’t here?... And she hasn’t been her either?” Emira asked confused.

“No, I was still waiting until you came. You don’t know why she hasn’t come yet, then?”

“No, we were going to check in on you two.”

The pressure in my chest increased while I felt somewhat lightheaded. Trying to focus I got a look at Luz. She had a pair of gray pants with a maroon shirt tucked into it while her hair seemed somewhat styled. In her hand was a curled up bomber jacket.

“I guess she changed her mind then. Maybe she had some schoolwork to catch up on.” Luz said, tryingly.

“No! She wouldn’t do that!” Emria called out, her voice a bit too loud.

I had to remind myself to breathe. 

I swallowed audibly. “We’ll go check the manor. If she’s not there then we can go look for her other places. Until then, just stay here and see if she shows up. We’ll contact you right away on our crystal ball when we know something.” I said hastily, already starting to turn around before heading towards the manor with Emira by my side.

“OK.” I could hear Luz say behind us. Sounding so small.

For every turn along the path Emira and I ran just a little faster hoping for Amity to appear around the corner. The whole way the pressure in my chest got stronger while the taste of blood entered my mouth. I was pushing myself beyond my limits, but the goal was beyond motivating.

Just let Amity be safe.

It finally got us up to the gates and I was just about to burst through them before I lifted my gaze.

Directly in front of the main entrance to the manor stood the carriage belonging to Odalia and Alador.


	10. Screaming

As Emira caught up with me, my body started to move on it’s own.

She had to be alright.

I knew she wasn’t.

But she had to be alright.

My legs brought me to the main entrance. I heard Emira’s heavy breath beside me, but I couldn't look at her.

My hand felt numb as I shoved open the large wooden door.

The manor was quiet. Like usual. 

“Emira.” Alador’s voice rang out. He approached us from the corridor to our left. “Go to your mother’s office. You will have a talk with her.” He had stopped a meter from us. He was calm, but wore a serious look. It made me too afraid to breath.

Emira took an uneasy step towards where Alador had come from before she stiffly walked down the corridor. I wanted to reach out. I didn’t want to be alone. I didn’t want her to be alone.

Please be ok.

“You’ll speak with her after your sister. Be ready when they’re done.” Alador passed by me and walked down the opposite corridor.

I didn’t know what to do with myself where I stood. I couldn’t think straight. 

Then Amity came back to mind and I headed up the stairs.

Please.

I headed up the second flight of stairs. The door was cracked open.

Please.

The room was dark. No lights and only a crack of pale sunlight shone through the curtains.

As I opened the door further, the bright yellow colour was hard to miss. 

My heart sank to my stomach.

She was curled up in her bed facing the wall. Her nails dug deep into the fabric of her dress that covered her shoulder. I walked towards her.  
She looked tiny. And torn. It made her summer dress look haunting. A reminder of lost chances.

I could hear her jagged breath from where I stood. It was laced with pain from every breath taken and made me want to claw out the terrible feeling in my stomach.

“Amity?” I didn’t recognize my own voice.

She flinched.

“Go away.” she croaked. Her tone told me it all.

And it was all my fault.

I had hurt everyone. I had made myself alone.

And worse yet.

I had made them alone.

And so I left her room, leaving her alone yet again.

I stood outside her door for what felt like hours. That was, until I heard a door close at the bottom of the stairs. It was my turn now.

I walked down both flights of stairs before heading towards Odalia’s office. I knocked on her door.

“Come in.”

I walked inside the office filled with books and papers. Feeling intimidatingly big and threateningly small at the same time. Behind her large desk sat Odalia who looked straight at me. Her hands folded in front of her with her crystal ball besides them. I could barely make out her spirit wrenching inside it. Against my instincts I walked to where I usually stood. Some three meters from her desk.

“I do not need my crystal ball to know that you are keeping things from me, Edric. Now tell me why you did what you did."

I had no words, but I knew she would force me to answer. Looking at anything but her, I felt the seconds weigh down on me.

"Tell me why, Edric." She had given me one last chance.

"I didn't mean to." was all I could muster out.

"Are you lying to my face?"

"No."

"You are. What am I going to do about this?"

If she could only stop asking me questions.

"It will never happen again."

"You have told me that before. I can obviously not trust you on that. Why in all the Iles did you think this was alright to do?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, answer me Edric!"

"I was stupid."

"You were stupid?" it sounded like a question and a statement all at the same time. Should I answer it?

"Yes."

"So what choice do I have left now? We have made it so easy for you. I give and give and get nothing in return!"

I don't know why but it felt like I had to defend myself. Maybe so I wouldn’t feel utterly useless.

"But I’m top of my class, I always look presentable and I study every day until me head hu-”

“That is the bare minimum a parent would expect. Every class has its best students. I set you up to be exceptional! I can never imagine you getting anywhere near my position though you had every chance to!”

I had nothing to say. She was right. How could I waste my chances every time when my parents had made it so easy for me to succeed? Had I just done what I was told I would be set for life. Nevermind if I just put in some effort. Then I had the possibility of exceeding them.

“Is this how you think a big brother should act?! Embarrassing your little sister like that. Makes her fall on her face in front of her teacher! It’s disgusting, Edric!”

I felt like I was going to throw up. And she still wanted me to answer her question. How could I ever?

“No.”

“To think this is what you do. Of all things! I believed in you Edric. When any other mother would see you hopeless I pressed on believing that you would do great. Now I'm not sure what to think. We’ll have to keep an eye on you so you don’t dirty our name even further.”

"Please."

“And if you sabotage you little sister again there will be very serious consequences.”

“I’m sorry.”

"Good.” she paused. “It’s clear that your mind is occupied with everything but your studies. You will therefore, for the remainder of the day and partly into the night, be spending your time in your room reading syllabus.”

I felt my body freeze up.

“To make sure you don’t get distracted, or disturb you sisters, we will be locking your door.”

My stomach turned.

“It is now five o’ clock. That will leave you with ten hours of study.”

I wanted to run.

“I hope this will keep your mind on the right things. If you act in any way less than we expect moving forward we will have to be more strict. Like keeping you from your sisters so that you won’t be a hindrance to them. Do you understand?”

I wanted to plead, but knew I would only make it worse for myself.

“Yes.” I answered quietly.

“Then get to work on your studies.”

With that my mind turned itself off. The way back to my room was blurry and before I knew it I was sitting on the edge of my bed.

Just waiting in anticipation I eventually heard heeled boots against the stone floor outside my door before a click was heard from the lock.

It was like the world went dark for a split second.

I could do nothing but hold my face in my hands.

I opened a book I kept on my nightstand and tried to read, but I couldn’t focus.

I imagined how Emira’s and Amity’s talking-to had gone. It played over and over in my head.

How much guilt she made Emira feel. Making her feel like a failure. How heartless they made her seem. When she was the smartest and most skillful witch I knew, showing me so much care when I had no one else.

Amity, who did nothing wrong. But they most certainly blamed anyways. Making her feel like she had failed somehow. Like she wasn’t enough. Tearing her apart with comments about her outfit which they would never condone. Making her clutch her dress to keep the tears from falling. When she was the victim. When she could be so sweet and kind and fill me with joy just from letting out a laugh. How she worked so hard to improve herself, but not getting a real chance to because her family was just too cruel.

It broke my heart over and over again. And I had no one to blame but myself.

I tried to do my effects but they came out twisted and distorted. I gave up when I heard the door to the room next to mine being opened and then closed. They were keeping a close eye on me it seemed.

I began taking greedier and greedier gulps of air. Breathing faster and faster.

What had I made them do to Emira? What did she go through right now?

What had I made them do to Amity? What had made her look so broken?

Every thought bounced off the walls and became louder and louder.

I h a v e n o t h i n g.

It felt like something was clutching around my heart.

I tried to gasp for air but it escaped me.

The lights were flickering.

And this time no one was left to pull me out of my head.  
.  
..  
...

My lock clicked, but I couldn’t move. I was only able to hear the sound of heeled boots disappearing down the hall.

Soon my door creaked open causing me to flinch before it made me shrink.

It was Emira. Her face was neutral, but strained and her eyes were red. What had I done to her?

“I’m sorry.” I barely managed to say, having almost lost my voice.

Her face immediately shifted to a strained frown. Like if she let go she’d start sobbing. She hastily made her way towards the corner I sat in, making me shrink further before wrapping her arms around me.

“I’m sorry.” I managed to muster out in between sobs. I couldn’t stop myself from hugging her back anymore. Having to reassure myself that she was really there.

“I’m sorry.” I repeated.

“Please, Ed.” she begged me.

“I won’t do it again.”

“No. Stop… Please stop.” her plea sounded more urgent, like I had to stop right now. I let go of her, afraid that she felt I was too clingy.

“No!” she held me tighter. “Please don’t be like this. I can’t-” it took every fiber in her not to cry.

“I’m sorry.” I said, holding her tight. I meant something different about it this time. 

“Em.” I called out diggin my face in her shoulder. It felt like she was holding me together. Her arms were so gentle, but still had the intensity that assured me that I was worth something.

“Thank you.” she called back stroking my hair.

After I cried myself dry, writhing in her arms, she pulled away slightly before moving a strand of hair from my face holding her hand against the side of my head. She stared at me, not allowing me to look away from her caring eyes.

“It’s lies, Ed. You’re wonderful. Please don’t believe them.” she could keep her voice steady any longer. “I’m no better. You’ll have to hate me too.” her voice broke completely. “Please don’t hate me.”

“I could never.” I let out another set of tears. “Never. I promise.”

She pulled me closer again holding me as tight as she could. I did the same. I could feel her shake slightly. Knowing that she thought I might hate her broke my heart. I held onto her hoping that would remove the thought from her mind.

I wish I could comfort her, say something, but I didn’t have the strength. Meanwhile she seemed to have it in unlimited supply.  
“What did they do to you?” I whispered.

She didn’t answer. It made my stomach twist.

I don’t know for how long we held each other, but it lasted until our arms failed us. Emira took my hands in hers looking over my bruised knuckles with sorrowful eyes.

“We have to go to Amity. She can’t be alone.” I croaked.

Emira gave me an unsure, tired look, holding it for a while.

“Okay.” she said plainly.

Standing up I nearly lost my balance before Emira steadied me, taking my hand.

I think I might have held my breath the entire way, with every creak from the stairs sending a tiny jolt of panic through me. To our relief it seemed that Odalia and Alador stayed, like they usually do, in their respective offices.

Finally making it to Amity’s door once again I was at a loss. I had no clue what to do for her. I couldn’t apologize, we had gone too far for that. I just hope that us being there would do her some good. In the end it was Emira who had the courage to open the door.

“It’s us.” Emira was quick to reassure. “Are you awake?”

Amity still faced the wall, but her limbs had lost their tenseness and gone limp. From exhaustion I assumed.

“Please.” she again urged us to leave.

“We don’t want to leave you alone.” I finally managed to say.

There was a silence.

“Can we stay?” Emira asked.

The silence returned.

After a couple of minutes Emira sat herself down with her back against the door. I joined her.

Both Emira and I stared at the floor in front of us remaining quiet except from a couple of sniffles and tired coughs.

Time dragged on, but the calm atmosphere kept my mind from fighting itself and I managed to zone out somewhat.

I lifted my gaze when I heard Amity shifting in her bed. She had sat herself up with her arms around her knees, sitting just like us.

Unlike me, Emira was quick to take the hint and stood herself up before joining Amity by her side. First then did I understand.

I joined them and sat myself down by Amity's empty side. She let out an unreadable sigh.

“We can’t even begin to apologize. Just know that you are nothing what they say you are.” Emira nearly whispered.

“You’re great, Amity.” I reassured her.

After a while she seemed to be tensing up again before she grabbed a hold of my sleeve with both her hands balling them into fists as she desperately pressed her forehead against my upper arm in between her hands. Her writhing nearly brought me to tears before Emira leaned over and slowly started stroking Amity’s back making her look calmer by the second. I grabbed her shoulder pressing her closer before rubbing it with my thumb.

I just wished the comfort she sought from us didn't come from a lack of options.

“We’re not going to let this hinder you, sis.” Emira spoke. “Despite that Alador and Odalia most certainly are going to keep a closer eye on us, we’re going to cover for you moving forward.”

Amity had stilled.

“And if it comes to it, we’ll take the fall.” I continued.

“You can’t-” Amity swallowed. “You can’t lie to her.”

“We’ll have to.” I answered.

“No! You can’t!” Amity tightened her grip on my sleeve.

I would normally agree with her. It was nigh impossible to keep things from a master oracle. Nevermind Odalia Blight. But we had to. If it meant giving back just one of the chances we had taken away from her with our prank I would be willing to take the fall.

“We’ll have to.” Emira repeated, but sounding way more resolved than I ever could.

“I won’t let you…” Amity responded.

I ran my hand across her hair making her look up at me.

“Please. I know you still have very little reason to trust us, but please. We can't not do this." I was unwavering. I really couldn't bear to see such chances pass her by.

Yet again we took Amity's silence as a reluctant 'yes'.

It would take a lot of effort and coordination, but it had to be done. What worried me the most was how we were going to keep it up. For how long could we deceive Odalia and Alador? A year? A couple of months? A week seemed more probable.

I glanced over at Emira who returned my uncertain look. There was determination in there, but our hope wavered.

What would happen after we were found out? Would things just become more unbearable? 

An idea appeared at the back of my mind.

And even if we managed to deceive them indefinitely, life under Odalia and Aladors watchful eyes was miserable in and of itself.

The idea grew, but it seemed too far-fetched.

These past days with just us had created more fond memories than years had with Odalia and Alador around.

Amity seemed ready to pass out so I laid her over towards Emira who lowered Amity’s head down in her lap. Taking her limp wrist in my hand I made tiny circles with my thumb where her skin had previously been discolored before my train of thought returned.

With all the years living under this roof in front of us we were destined to have another day like this. Multiple even. Meanwhile I’m not sure if I’ll ever really recover from this one. Even worse was the thought that my sisters wouldn’t. I hoped one day they could tell me just what happened to them.

The idea seemed impossible, but necessary.

Could I really live with the thought that countless chances at creating joyful memories would pass us by?

I lifted my gaze to see Amity’s peaceful face while her hair was slowly being stroked by Emira who watched over her with tired eyes filled with both regret and care.

I was going to get us out of here.


	11. Oh

We left Amity’s room soon after and decided to continue our conversation in Emira’s room while I sent down an illusion to my bed downstairs in case Odalia or Alador checked in on us. Making such imposters of ourselves might turn out to be our greatest weapon in helping Amity out. As well for me to start the impossible task I had just set out for myself.

“Ready for another scheme?” Emira asked drily as she slumped down on her bed.

“Am I ever.” I responded just as dry sitting down besides her.

“OK” Emira rubbed her face to start her thinking process. “So… we’re gonna have to use a lot of fake Mittens, so it’s best to start practicing as soon as possible so we get her down to a T. Next is that we really can’t risk lying to Odalia.”

That seemed to be the most challenging part. It felt all too daunting to continually deceive Odalia and Alador about Amity’s exploits and whereabouts and being completely truthful about it to Odalia. Being a master of spirits she could consult her crystal ball and find out if someone had lied to her recently and who.

“So a lot of half-truths, changing of subjects and generally avoiding the questions.” I added.

“Yeah. Just be real careful not to draw any suspicion. We can even try to answer the question with another question and finally get something out of that game of ours.”

“Did you ever figure out if we were asked a question by Odalia and answered to Alador instead of her that it wouldn’t count as lying to her?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve tried it a couple of times with some smaller lies, but while I didn’t get confronted about it, I’m not sure if those were things she would confront me about. I wouldn’t risk it.”

“We’ll keep it as a last resort.”

Emira nodded.

We went silent for a second thinking about other things we should keep in mind. My mind drifted to another place though. Namly, how I was going to apply these tactics to my own plan of ultimately getting us out of here. It seemed like they were applicable in more or less the same way. Just with much more on the line and a lot more discretion needed to be pulled off. I didn’t know how long I should keep Emira in the dark about it, but it seemed safer to keep it to myself for the time being so that Odalia had a lower chance of finding out. Plus, I was pretty sure Emira would think it was a dumb idea that would be impossible to pull off.

Maybe she wouldn’t think that if it wasn’t a dumb idea that was impossible to pull off.

“Oh, shoot.” Emira lifted her gaze to look at me, nearly making me jump. “We need to tell Luz that Mittens is…” she trailed off not knowing just what to say.

“... Accounted for?” I grimaced and met Emira’s unsure look.

“We’ll think of something.” Emira got up and sat down by her desk, setting her crystal ball in front of her.

I went over and placed my hands on the back of her chair leaning on them as I watched Emira pull up Luz’s contact.

Not even a second went by before Luz accepted the transmission.

“Is Amity safe?!” Luz asked. Even at this hour she was wearing the same clothes we last saw her in, while her hair now looked a lot more chaotic.

“We found her at the mansion. She’s in her room now.” Emira responded not really being able to call her ‘safe’.

“That’s good to hear.” Luz let out a sigh before lowering her shoulders. “Well-” Luz gave a wave and a half-hearted smile. “I’ll see you later.”

“She really wanted to come, Luz.” I said. Keeping Luz from hanging up. “She just couldn’t.” I looked down trying to find a more accurate explanation without revealing too much. I didn’t find any.

Luz leaned in closer to her crystal ball, looking us over.

“Is everything alright?” Luz asked with that innocent worry of hers.

I was reminded that our eyes were probably still red and puffy while our voices didn’t sound too good either.

“We’re managing it.” Emira said. “We’ll tell you more if Amity’s open for it. Just don’t worry too much in the meantime, OK?” Emira gave Luz her best effort at a comforting smile.

“OK. Tell her I said ‘Hi’ and that I’m happy to have our practice session another time if she’s up for it.”

“We will.” Emira responded.

“Come find us at school after you’ve talked with her. We’ll have something to tell you.” I added.

Luz gave us a curious look. “Alright. Hope things get better.”

“Thanks.” Emira gave a wave before severing the transmission. “What are you going to tell her at school?”

“I want to apologize.” I went over and sat down on the bed again.

“Thought as much.” Emira turned around in her chair before resting her elbows on the back of it, placing her head on top of them. “So say they are going to go on another date soon. How are we going to prepare? We’ll need her illusion, of course, make sure she has a duffle bag or something so she can change in school.”

“If the date takes place while we have dinner we might risk Odalia or Alador seeing through the illusion since they’ll have such a good view of her for such a long time. They probably won’t, but if they do we’ll be on a boatload of trouble.”

Like keeping you from your sisters.

Odalia’s threat rang out in my mind.

“We’ll have to see about faking permission slips for extracurricular activities. I think they could be useful at other times too.” Emira said.

“Maybe if we have them think that Mittens has a new weekly or maybe biweekly extracurricular activity then we can plan her outings based on that.”

I was glad that we found a lot of methods of getting around Odalia and Alador's curfew, but I suddenly got the sinking feeling that we were digging ourselves in a hole that we might never get out of.

Emira seemed to notice my worry. “They can’t keep their restrictions on her forever. They are going to have to give her some slack eventually so she can socialize and make future business connections. Not that she’s going to do that, but that’s not the point.”

Emira made a good argument. But it didn’t apply to my second ‘scheme’. That wouldn’t be over until it was over. But hopefully Amity’s restrictions would be lifted soon so that I could have one less thing to worry about. She didn’t even do anything wrong, so they would have to, wouldn’t they?

I noticed that Emira was frowning at my bruised knuckles again. I reacted by holding one of them in my other hand, hiding it, but not really. She turned around and pulled out two healing stickers from her desk drawer and went and crouched down in front of me. She took my hands in hers and gently stroked her thumb over my bruises while I kept myself from flinching. Still, her eyes made it look like she was in pain. She carefully placed the sticker and went back to her chair.

We then started brainstorming ideas further into the night both knowing that sleep was out of the question. I felt guilt and anxiety gnawing at me and I saw that Emira wasn't doing any better herself. It was not until the sun started rising that I could imagine myself drifting off. By then it was time for breakfast, however, and we saw it important to give ourselves some extra time to look presentable since we currently were both way off. We were worried that Amity might not have had the time to set an alarm so Emira was going to make sure she got down in time.

After sneaking down to the bathroom closest to my room and dunking my face in ice cold water over and over I headed to the dining room. Doing my usual last minute check I rounded the corner and entered the dining hall. With Emira and Amity in their usual spotts the only thing off was Alador being seated next to an empty chair.

I walked up to my chair and gave my articulate “Good morning.” and was surprised to meet Aladors gaze before he gave me a confirming nod. Seating myself not as elegantly as I would have liked to, I started eating my food. Stealing looks at my siblings I saw that while they, like me, maintained an elegant postre, they too had a hard time blinking the sleep out of their eyes.

“I do not want to remind you of the importance of a healthy sleep schedule.” Alador said, breaking the silence that usually lasted the whole of our meals. “That being said,” he lifted his gaze. “if there is anything you find unclear about our expectations for you, do not hesitate to ask me. I will be glad to clarify and help if necessary. If you have a question, now is the time to ask it.” Alador looked at each of us for an extended period of time planting nervousness in us as we had no questions to ask.

“Emira.” he said, forcing a reply from her.

“I have no question to ask, father.” she replied.

“Edric.”

“Neither have I.”

“Amity.”

There was a pause drawing three sets of expecting eyes on Amity.

“Everything seems clear to me, father.”

Alador let out a somewhat frustrated breath. “Then I look forward to seeing our expectations be met without fail. If something does come to mind, do ask me about it. Understood?”

We all gave him a clear nod before Alador stood himself up and left the room. We all listened closely as he was first heard entering his office and then closing the main entrance door. I was sure no one was going to mention his offer of clarification and ‘help’, as it wasn’t something very strange for him to do. Although it could be called abnormal.  
“You think you’ll be alright going to school like that?” Emira asked Amity who was resting her eyes. “I’ve got some wakefulness potions in my room if you want some.”

“I’ve already taken a couple of my own. I’ll manage.” Amity scrunched her eyes further shut before opening them wide to wake herself. “I know it may be a bit soon, but can you cover for me after school?”

“We can say you’re sick in bed to avoid dinner, but we’d like to save your sick excuses for when it’s really important. Do you think you can wait to go out until after dinner?” I asked.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“You mind telling us where you’re going to be? Just so we know where to get you if something happens.” Emira asked.

Amity thought it over.

“I’ll be at Luz’s. If she says it’s OK.”

It made sense that she wanted support from someone she actually had reason to trust.

“We’ll make sure they’re none the wiser. Just write us a message when you head back.” Emira gave a reassuring nod which Amity returned.

Soon after, Amity left for school, leaving Emira and I alone in the dining room. I didn’t feel too good about sitting there in silence just waiting and hoping for an invitation from Emira. 

She let out a long breath. “My sleeping bag’s in the closet. You can use that.”

I felt relieved, but no less shameful.

“Thank you.”

With that we both left for Emiras room where we tried our best to catch the sleep we missed the night before. It took me a while with my head filled with mostly thoughts of how I was going to accomplish the impossible task of running away. In the end I managed to settle on that I was going to check the night market to try and find someone who rented unlisted houses that didn’t require any papers. Having a plan for the first step of my plan nearly gave me the calm to drift off. There was just one other thing on my mind.

“Please say what happens after you leave Odalia’s office sometime.”

“I will.” Emira replied groggily.

“And pretty soon. OK?”

She only replied with an undeterminable “Mmmh”. It was probably the best I was going to get so I proceeded to close my tired eyes.

It seemed that I was no longer deserving of peaceful sleep given the last couple of days and just now when my eyes shot open as my breath was shoved out of my lungs. Feeling a weight on both my chest and stomach I looked up at Emira who had more and more shifted her weight from her bed unto her feet placed atop my body.

“Dinner is not too far off so we should train on making illusions of Mittens.” she said with a tired, but amused smile before standing completely on top of me and jumping off taking away the little that was left of the air in my lungs.

At least my choked wailing seemed to put her in a good mood.

We made about a dozen Amity's each, looking over one anothers pointing out flaws. We decided to use Emira's version this time after I pointed out she had more of a knack for illusions of people than me. Always getting the distance between the nose, mouth and eyes right. She really seemed to enjoy the compliment and for a moment it felt like yesterday didn't happen and the reason for us training in the first place wasn't because of some dangerous scheme. Also, Emira making Amity's illusion do backflips didn't make the moment any less enjoyable.

Soon dinner time approached and Emira made one last copy of Amity. I could only tell that the colour of her eyebrows was a tad off, but Emira saw a couple more flaws. Nevertheless, they were so minimal that we decided to head for dinner.

With Odalia present so was the tense silence. Sitting there and trying to look and act in a flawless manner was stressful enough in and of itself. Having these secrets that she at any minute could easily discover made it countless times worse. I reassured myself with the fact that our dinners seldom ever contained conversation.

"As you three made it necessary for us to keep a closer eye on your comes and goings," Odalia started.

Oh.

"I would like to know. What are your plans for the evening?" Odalia looked at me fist, sitting closest to her out of the three of us. I felt my heartbeat. I couldn’t make the plan fall apart this early.

"I will be studying this evening." I answered just after deciding that I was going to read a single paragraph of the syllabus after going to the night market.

Odalia looked towards Emira.

“I will be practicing.”

Odalia looked towards Amity.

“...”

Amity stared back at Odalia with her mouth half open, apprehension in her eyes.

As far as I knew Amity might never have been untruthful to Odalia before.

Oh, no.

I searched for something to say in her stead, but answering for her might just make Odalia tell me to shut my mouth and have Amity answer anyway. Worse yet, anything I could say to cover her would be detected as a lie.

“Are you going to hit the town with your new summer dress, Mittens?” Emira asked with a mocking grin, catching me and Amity completely off guard.

“You will bite your tongue!” Odalia snapped at Emira while still keeping her composure. “I will NOT have you speak like that in our company.” the gravity of her words made Emira recoil in her chair.

“You will spend the evening studying. Correct?” Odalia shifted her attention back at Amity.

“Yes, mother.” Amity responded.

Realizing Emira’s play I glanced over at her noticing her still startled look. The events of last night were still fresh in our minds after all. I subtly reached my hand over to hers which was clutching around her pant leg. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and a parising shake before I felt her hand relax. Reaching back up to my cutlery we waited for Odalia and Alador to return to their respective offices. At which point we all dropped our forks and knives and let out a breath almost silmuntainusly.

“Thanks, Em.” Amity said after a moment of quiet.

“That was some real quick thinking.” I added, giving her a small, but uplifting smile.

“Just remember to say ‘Hi’ to Luz from me.” Emira said with a joking smirk only partly masking her nerves.

I could feel how taut the rope we were walking really was. Just one slip-up could make it all fall crumbling down. It certainly confirmed my belief in keeping the escape plan to myself for the time being.

"I'm heading out now, OK?" Amity asked as she stood up.

Emira summoned an illusion of Amity that showed the real Amity a thumbs up and a grin wider than any the real Amity have ever sported. 

As far as I knew.

Amity seemed slightly amused and she gave us a tiny wave before leaving. So this might be a joke where she could laugh at herself. Maybe more literally this time, but still.

After hearing the front door close Emira sent the illusion up to her room.

“We should probably get some actual studying done. We’ve taken too long of a break already and I do not want to see the consequences of our characters dropping.” Emira said, getting up.

I remained quiet for a moment, feeling hesitant.

“I’m actually heading out too.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, I think I need a walk to clear my head.”

“Yeah, alright.” Emira said, understandingly, but still a bit surprised. Even I can’t remember the last time I went out for a walk on my own.

“You think you can handle it if Mittens comes home before me?”

“That’s gotta be a long walk in that case.”

I cringed internally. All this deception was really going to take a toll on me.

“I have a lot to clear out.”

“Understandable. Yeah, I’ll handle it. It’s my illusion after all.”

I created an illusion of myself that I sent to my room.

“Just remember to send me a message when you're on your way back so I can make sure the coast is clear.”

“Sure thing. Thanks.”

After giving Emira a small salute I headed out the main entrance and towards the night market.


End file.
